Pokemon Ultra Mystery Dungeon
by Starart132
Summary: One year after stopping the spirits from hurting the world of Pokémons, they received a new important mission from Ultra Beast. Necrozma needed the help from Angel to reclaim his light and become full once again. Team Salvation accepted the mission, but the mission ended up bigger than they expected. Sequel To PMD: Spirit Rescue Team. On Hold.
1. Prologue: An Ultra Mission

Here's some indication to help you follow some things in the story. It is not the same as the other story.

**Bald = Unknown Ultra Beast language.**

_Character Inner thought._

* * *

**5 years ago**

A strange small purple beast was crying alone on the sand of a beach. The beast was covered with a few bruises and a sip of blood from a cut on its shoulder. The cries attracted another monster, black colored. It was much bigger and imposing than the purple one.

With a masculine voice, the big black beast asked, **"Are you okay?"**

The other one begged with a feminine voice, **"Please! Don't hurt me!"**

"**W-what? Don't cry. I'm not here to hurt you."**

"**P-Pokémons wants to hurt me. I'm… I'm…"**

**"An Ultra Beast,"** the black one finished with a calm and gentle voice, slowly approaching her. He held back some anger, as the Pokémons were the cause of her pain, _they just believe those lies. They are not evil_, He radiated with kindness that the purple one couldn't ignore and made her open to his words, **"Don't be afraid. I am also an Ultra Beast little one."**

She looked at him, her heart full of hope, **"Really?"**

"**Really."**

"**Really Really?"**

"**Really Really Really,**" he chuckled. He gasped when she suddenly pounced on his chest. He didn't hold his balance and was easily knock on the ground. _I really drop my guard here, _he thought. He gazed at the little Ultra Beast, rubbing her head against his black chest.

She cried once again, but with some joy in her heart.

A large hand was protectively put on her back, **"You're not alone anymore,"** he whispered.

He let her cry. She eventually calmed down. He took this chance to asked, **"What is your name little one?"**

She raised her head, but couldn't see his face from her angle, **"Poipole… And you?"**

"**Necrozma,"** he replied.

Necrozma stood up, the little Poipole sitting on the palm of the bigger Ultra Beast, **"Do you want to come with me? I'll be happy if we are together."**

She knew no one else, but the kind voice of the big Ultra Beast was reassuring. Only one thing she replied with faith, **"Yes."**

"**From now on, I will protect you from harm. I promise."**

And the two walked away from the beach.

* * *

**Act 1: In Search Of His Lost Light**

**Prologue: An Ultra Mission**

**Present time (One Year after defeating the spirits)**

Necrozma and Poipole flew towards the continent.

Necrozma body was made of black crystalline material, or looked like it, with large crystalline arms while his legs were much shorter. He had a large protrusion on his head that was his tail, with a white part with the form of a star at the back of it. His face was covered with many colored prisms that formed his eyes.

Poipole was a purple Pokémon with a large head with needles on it, small limps without digits, a long tail with spikes on it and a pair of blue eyes.

The tall Ultra Beast noticed the little one getting tired, **"Don't force yourself. We can see the continent, but we are still far away. You can rest on my head."**

She didn't make him wait and lie down on his big head, **"Thank you."**

"**That's what I do," **the black beast replied.

As the sun was slowly falling away, they finally reached their destination. They flew towards a village and remained in the air. The village was a small one, situated in the middle of a forest. It had many small houses, except for a bigger one that appeared more important than the others.

It wasn't long before the villagers began to look at them. He had a unique appearance after all. He landed in the middle of the village and the Pokémons grew nervous. Poipole also grew nervous as she held his head. Necrozma carefully observed them, searching for any hostility. He found none and raised his hands, "Do not worry. I didn't come here to attack."

"I can feel that your intentions are on the noble side. Everyone, be at ease. Those two had no intention to hurt anyone. Strangers. Welcome to Dawn village. I am the mayor of this humble village Alakazam," the Pokémon who came to them bowed, "How can I help you?"

He was a Pokémon with a yellow body, except for the brown section on his chest and around his arms, a pair of ear spikes, small iris for his eyes, a spoon in each of his hands and a long mustache. He let out a kind smile, which made both Necrozma and Poipole a little uncertain.

"Thank you," the Ultra Beast replied, before going right to the subject, "I came from far away, the Alola Islands. I heard that a human suddenly reappeared and helped sealing evil spirits. So, I came to seek this human's aid."

The Pokémon grabbed his mustaches and replied, "News travels far. Not surprised. Alas, she is not here right now. She is on a mission with her partner, but will be back soon. They are helping Meganium for the harvest. At the end of the day, they will arrive."

"We will wait," the tall Ultra Beast replied. He looked around and noticed he still got many attentions, but was relieved. It was simply curiosity, not hostility.

"Return to work everyone," the psychic ordered, before approaching the duo, "Meanwhile, why don't you come and rest in the Rescue Team headquarter until they return? You came from far away and must be tired."

Necrozma took a while to reply, "S- Thank you. I am… not use for Pokémons being kind to us."

The mayor of the village frown and grumbled, "Those are bastards," before replying, "You are travelers in need for help. Come."

The Ultra Beasts followed him to the tallest building. It was the one made of rock, built to endure more hardship than the other houses. Necrozma thought, _so, this is where this human habited. The one blessed by Arceus. Maybe she can end this pain._

They entered inside and the two looked around. It had a few maps of the world, which was clearly separated into different unknown territory. Necrozma could see the Alola island on it. It had many drawings that were clearly representing somethings, a few books put in the shelves. They were a few doors, leading to other rooms. They noticed two billboards. None of them had papers on it.

"**This place is incredible Necrozma," **Poipole giggled with amazement as she looked around.

"We came to rest Poipole," the Ultra Beast warned the younger one, who ignored his demand. He sighed and turned towards the psychic, "Thank you again for offering a place to rest."

"No problem. I'll be back once the two returned," he waved at them and left them alone. Alakazam checked in their mind with his ability and had no reason to remain on watch. He knew they had no ill intention.

The black UB stretched his limps and lie down, quickly falling asleep after their long journey. Poipole followed his example and rested on the chest of the older Ultra Beast.

* * *

Later on, both of them woke up as something seemed to shake in their mind. Necrozma put his big hand on his forehead and grumbled, **"What?" **he heard something outside.

"I can't believe we are still doing missions like that," a male being grunted.

"She needed help to collect the fruits," a female voice replied.

"We saved the world from spirits and we return to those lowly missions."

"Although, you didn't refuse to help her and eat that pie."

"Well… Whatever," he grumbled.

The door opened and the duo stopped when they saw Necrozma and Poipole. The little purple UB hid behind her father figure and observed the new comers.

The human was Angel, a Caucasian girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. She was 11 years old, but didn't physically changed in a year for unknown reason. She wore a blue shirt and pale blue pants. Necrozma knew he found who he was searching for.

Her partner was Dusknoir. He had gray skin while his head and hands were of a paler tone than the rest of his body. It had a large red eye with yellow iris at the middle. His round belly had two golden eyes decorated on it and a yellow band on the middle of his belly going around his body. He had a golden antenna on the top of his head. It had no feet, but a wispy tail.

Both wore their green scarf, proof of being members of the Rescue Team.

She asked the big black UB, **"Who are they?"**

"Hello," Necrozma said when Alakazam entered.

"Welcome back Team Salvation," the psychic said with a smile as he passed between them, "I see you've met our visitors. They came from far away and had many things to speak with you. Dusknoir, you're complain are going to end soon," before giggling.

_Something interesting then, _the ghost type concluded, "Having the help of the best Pokémon isn't free though."

"That's good. I don't mind the price," the black UB replied as he gazed at the human.

The ghost type felt a little uneasy and stood lightly between the strange being and his partner. He crossed his arms and asked, "What is it that you want?"

Necrozma raised his large hands and replied, "There is no need to be suspicious of me Dusknoir. I am not here to cause trouble," he put on hand on his chest, "I came here for one important reason."

"Which is?" the ghost Pokémon asked.

The Ultra Beast explained, "I need help from habitants outside of Alola, because no one would help me there. No one wants to help an Ultra Beast, even the Rescue Team. We are despicable beings in their eyes," the little UB let out a sad nodded as she stood near her guardian, "I heard of you human. So, I came here to ask for you to come to Alola with me and find back my light."

The ghost type frowned as his eye turned toward his partner, "That Ultra Beast lost his light… How can you even lose light? It's all around us!"

"He's right," Angel agreed. She looked at him but don't remember seeing that Pokémon in the series.

Necrozma was quiet for a second, before understanding what was wrong in his explanation, "It's not clear enough. That's because I am a being mostly made of light. When I lose my light," he extended his limps, "I look like this. My crystal is all that remained of my body. The light is like your flesh Dusknoir. My crystal can be like the bones of most Pokémons. My light is my flesh. Without it, I always feel pain. This pain won't go away, so I endure it for so long. I want to reclaim it, but without help I… I cannot do it."

"So you need help to find your light. Where can we find it?" the child asked as walked around her partner.

"Some Pokémon has them in their possessions, others are lost in the strange and mysterious dungeons that appeared in the Alola island," his eyes looked at them, "Please. I need your help. I don't know where to turn myself too."

Poipole approached Team Salvation and begged, **"Please. He needs help. Even if he helped me, I cannot help him. Please."**

They didn't understand her, but it was clearly a plea for help.

Dusknoir was uncertain about it, as he gave a quick gaze at the mayor of the village.

"He is telling the true Dusknoir," Alakazam answered.

He had no argument to refuse. As he heard who he came, he knew it was a little similar to Ghost Type and their reputation,_ and even the Rescue Team wouldn't help him, _"Angel? What should we do? There is no guarantee we will be rewarded for this."

"I'm sorry. I have nothing I can offer you right now," the UB bowed.

The human turned to him and smiled, "We will help him of course. He isn't lying and this is unfair. I don't want him to be left in pain."

The ghost type sighed, "No rewards, but… We still are overpaid from saving the world. We can afford this," and gave a thumb up.

The psychic smiled, _how much they changed in a year._

Poipole tackled the girl and yelled, "**Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!**"

Necrozma bowed and with great relief said, "I cannot thank you enough chosen of Arceus. I… I just-" he sobbed, "I can believe I will find my light back."

"When does the mission begin?" Dusknoir asked.

Everyone was pensive. The black UB hesitated to reply, not wanting to just break his hope with being impatient.

Alakazam put his hand on his forehead and was in deep thought. It was as if he heard something. He looked at them and suggested, "Maybe in a few days. There is surely some preparation for such a journey."

"Alola is far away. We flew for many days to reach the island," Necrozma explained.

"I might be able to help you," the mayor of Dawn village said with a small smile, "It will take some time. You are free to rest for the night here," he pointed at the Ultra Beasts.

"Thank you," they both replied.

Poipole was excited and flew around her guardian, joyfully chipping.

"I know. Soon, you will see me with my beautiful light Poipole," he pat her head.

"There is a lot we have to prepare Angel," the ghost type commented.

The girl nodded, "We'll begin the preparation too."

They went outside with the mayor and left the Ultra Beast alone.

The purple UB continued to made adorable sound of joy as she flew around him.

Necrozma chuckled for a minute, before it came to an end, "Okay Poipole. Don't get too excited. You know what will happen next," no response from her, "Poipole? Calm down. Calm down please. Big please," with no answer, he tried to catch her for a while as he kept asking the little one to calm down.

* * *

**Bonus: Cute Moment With The Ultra Beasts #1**

Poipole flew around her new guardian Necrozma with a large smile on her face. The two walked in the small woods, near the beach of the island. They were in search of the lost light of Necrozma to no avail.

The black crystal UB looked at the little one and felt her happiness contagious a little. Despite their unsuccess, her joy made him smile, even in his predicament.

After being alone for so long, it felt good to have a companion, no matter how young she was. Another reason he was happy was that the purple Ultra Beast completely healed from her wounds, which was something she would celebrate. For the black one, his pain remained the same, but wasn't feeling anything hurtful in his heart, as it came when he first saw the purple one wounded. He looked forward.

They avoided meeting with Pokémons, as they were only seeing them as something to get rid off.

After a while Necrozma gazed at his companion and saw her covered with mud and dirt, **"W- How did you do that to yourself?"**

"**I flew in something," **she simply replied.

_You so didn't look where you were going, _the older one thought, **"The beach is here, so you can clean yourself in there."**

"**Nope," **the answer took the older UB off-guard.

"**What?"**

"**I don't wanna. I don't like being in the water," **Poipole answered stubbornly.

The duo began arguing. Necrozma was giving simple but strong argument, but Poipole wouldn't listen to them.

"**Getting dirty like this might be dangerous. You are never sure when you can get sick Poipole. The Pokémons won't help us if you are," **he crossed his arms. He had a better one, but held that up.

"**But I don't like the water. It's cold," **came the stubborn answer of the youngling Ultra Beast.

The eyes of Necrozma darkened by her stubbornness. He ran out of arguments, knowing that logic wouldn't work against childish stubbornness, _chasing after him will be difficult and painfully exhausting._ He held back something to say, but thought about using it another way, _I am dealing with a child. What does she like a lot? Of course, _he chuckled in his mind, "Fine. You don't have to take a bath."

Poipole squeaked in victory with a smile on her face, "**Thank you," **she approached him.

The taller and older Ultra Beast, nodded as the light of his eyes came back, He raised his arms on the side, saying no words,_ I let her get the idea._

"**Hug!" **the purple UB said as she nuzzled the large black chest of the other UB.

Necrozma gave her a soft hug for a few seconds, letting her be happy. His eyes suddenly shined brightly with a hint of malice that meant: Got you.

Poipole realised she had been caught. His hug trapped her against him, **"N-no!"**

"**Okay! Ready Poipole! We are taking bath together. I am dirty too now."**

"**I hate water you big meany."**

"**This is for our own good," **he insisted on the 'our', as she wouldn't feel like she was the only one who had to go through this, **"And one!"**

"**Nononononono!" **she kept repeating those words

"**And two! And three!" **Necrozma jumped in the air, **"Hold your breath!"** and landed in the ocean.

They didn't stay long underwater before they returned to the surface. The black UB used his flying ability instead of swimming. He still had to hold Poipole who tried to escape his embrace. They returned to the surface.

"**So Meany! You are so meany Necrozma!" **she yelled at him.

He released her, but immediately caught her with one hand, **"This is a lovely meany Necrozma I am. Now. Let's get you cleaned up. Careful," **he was mischievously smiling in his mind and in the tone of his voice, **"It might be ticklish."**

The long claws of the black one was gently scratching the remaining of the dirt that the water couldn't take away. He scratched her head, her back and her arms without any giggled coming from her. She was just grumpy and kept calling him a meany Ultra Beast. He pulled her in the water, except for her head, to wash the rest and went to the last part. He declared, "Now. It's time for your belly."

"**No!" **Poipole squeaked before the claw touched the dirt on her belly.

Necrozma had a satisfied smile once everything was cleared up, but didn't let it go now. He continued a little and tickled her. He heard her laughter. He stopped tickling her before he overexaggerated and declared, "All clean," before finally releasing her, but keeping a close eye on her.

The purple one was angry at her guardian and tried to push his head away from her, **"Why are you such a meany Necrozma? You trap me with a hug!"**

"**I still gave you a real hug. You just didn't know what came after this," **he chuckled as she threw ooze from one small needle on his face.

Poipole chuckled as she replied, **"You need a bath too!"**

The black UB gazed at her. She squeaked and flew away before he replied, **"But not alone!" **and chassed her.

It was an unproductive day, but simple joy was their great reward.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It is a short one, but until they reached Alola. The chapter will be shorter with a few bonus scenes.

I decided to put Necrozma as a still benevolent Ultra Beast. Despite his current form. He is suffering, but wasn't betrayed by humans since they are gone.

How he lost his light will be revealed later. The reason he is with Poipole was that I imagine, a few months ago, why would Poipole came to Alola in the anime and why she was fascinated by the light. I imagined that she would be helping Necrozma (Which wasn't the case) to find back his light. I decide to keep it on and let the black UB be a father figure for her.

As for Dusknoir and Angel, they both changed too. The child is used to this world now. The dynamic between her and her partner is different now. It isn't really shown here, but she isn't afraid to reply to her partner anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: Before The Journey

Author Comment: Hello everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Right now, the schedule is a little strange for me, as I planned this to be release on Sunday, but did put the prologue earlier than expected. I didn't want to wait and put it. This will be the same and I'll slowly move towards the Sunday where it will be release on chapter per week, unless something goes on or I have a problem. I will also try to respond to the comments more often.

ultima-owner: I'm happy you find Poipole cute.

Angel and Dusknoir were preparing their bag for their journey. Since they guessed it would be a long one, planning was integral. With their year experience, it was easy to know what they would need.

"We still have our potions from our fight against the Inseminator Gang," Angel checked how many and her partner nodded.

"We have enough potions and super potions. We don't need to bother about this. We still have a few Escape Orbs, money in case we lack supplies. We got food?" the ghost type asked.

"Yes. We just have the rations, but we will need fresh stuff for when we depart," the human replied.

"I think we are mostly ready," the ghost type replied. He crossed his arms and commented, "Angel. I want to ask about it, but you don't regret accepting the mission, right?"

"Of course not. He needs our help," she replied.

"Good. Because I don't want to call you stupid human all over again," he chuckled, "Even if I would love to do it."

"Sure virgin," she replied.

"Don't quote Scyther! You sure aren't hesitating to bring this up now!" the Pokémon furiously grunted as he glared at her. He put his hands on his side and warned, "I can reply to this my own way you know."

Angel innocently smiled and gazed at him, "Maybe."

The duo lightly chuckled.

The girl closed her eyes as her smile died down and said, "Guess we'll have to wait before I get back my memories."

"It will be best to wait after this mission. It's going to be a big one and could be dangerous," Dusknoir replied. He snapped his finger and brought up his book and began writing in it.

"What did you remember this time?" she asked.

"It just came back. The time I went to the beach with Heaven during a hot day. Oh," he shook his head, "Got water in my head. Being a Dusksull wasn't always easy," he chuckled, "At least I didn't got sand in my eye."

"Did you have fun with her?"

"Obviously," he sighed as he approached his partner, "I still miss her so much Angel," he gazed through the window and saw the blue sky.

She gently hit his big gut and replied, "She misses you too."

"Anyway. Enough about this. Let's see if we can know more about Alola before we go there," he pointed at the Headquarter of the Rescue Team.

The leader nodded and went out of their house.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before The Journey**

Dusknoir entered first and checked on their guest. The two were awake with Necrozma lecturing the little Poipole. The purple one looked tired and had trouble floating in the air.

"I told you to calm down Poipole," he put his hands on his hip, "You knew what will happen and it happen. You couldn't sleep half of the night. What do you do next time?"

The purple UB tiredly nodded before falling asleep on the head of her guardian.

The black UB sighed, but let her rest, "Will she listen to me one day?" he wondered as he noticed the gray Pokémon.

Angel entered next, about to speak when the Ultra Beast asked her to be quiet as he pointed at the little one.

"Just not too loud please. He is a heavy sleeper, but not that heavy," he explained.

Team Salvation nodded.

Necrozma asked, "Why did you came here this morning? Just by looking at you, I can guess you want to ask me something."

Dusknoir nodded, "Yes. You ask us that you needed your light back, but how would that even be possible? What does it even look like?"

The UB nodded and answered, "The form of my light is made of some mysterious stones which shined brightly days and nights. I did see a few Pokémons having them in Alola, but wouldn't give it to be because I'm an Ultra Beast. They said I got the divine punishment of Arceus," he crossed his arms and looked at the window.

"Can you just obtain it from the sun?" Angel asked.

"Not concentrated enough. It's not even calming down my pain," he gently shook his head while Poipole rubbed her cheek on it, "The light in those stones is concentrated enough to allow me to recover. Once we have it, I can absorb its light, but it takes a while. Stealing it isn't an option," the black Ultra Beast warned them.

"I wouldn't do that," the human replied.

"I could," the ghost Pokémon answered, which he was rewarded by a disapproval glare from his partner, "I said could, not would. I am the best Pokémon and I can do it."

"But don't," the girl warned him.

"I also believe it can also be found in the strange dungeons of the Islands. There are a few of them and each are dangerous in their own right. I couldn't go in there with Poipole or leaving her behind. She could get attacked by Pokémons again," he worryingly said as he played with his claws nervously and with a bit of guilt in his voice, implying it happened once.

_Those Pokémons did what? _Team Salvation thought as they gazed at the purple Ultra Beast. She looked cute and innocent and Pokémons just attacked her.

"That is all I can tell you about my light," the black UB concluded.

"How did you lose your light?" Isabelle asked.

"I saved the Alola islands from a meteor and got blasted by it. I lost consciousness and when I came back… many years later. That's how I lost my light," Necrozma recalled.

_Years in a coma?_ Dusknoir wondered in disbelief. Even himself wouldn't endure something like that for so long. He was a ghost type, but his body had its limits.

The child was about to ask another question when the door opened and a trio of Pokémons entered. Team Tempest returned to the base.

The leader of the team was Scyther. He was a bipedal insectoid creature with a green exoskeleton with pale cream accent between his three body segments, two pair of white wings, his arms were white scythe and his black eyes were fixed on the strangers. He wore a bag around his chest. He wore a blue scarf around his neck.

Ariados was the thinker member of the team. She was a red spider-like Pokémon with black stripes, a small white horn on her forehead, two pairs of yellow legs with purple mark with two more, that looked like legs, on her back and small purple eyes. She also wore a blue scarf.

The last one was their muscles and their most resilient member Heracross. He was a bipedal Pokémon with a blue exoskeleton, a long horn of the same color on his forehead, a pair of short antennas besides the horn and oval yellow eyes. He wore the blue scarf around his wrist.

Heracross approached the new comings and said loudly, "Hello there! It's a pleasure to meet strangers," he raised his hand on Poipole and asked, "Who's your adorable friend?"

The purple UB woke up by the loud sound and saw the stranger near her. She panicked and threw from her needle ooze at him before hiding behind her guardian.

The blue beetle Pokémon winked a few times and asked, "Should I panic or not?"

"Better wash yourself if it is poisonous," Necrozma replied.

And the Pokémon ran outside loudly in search of an antidote.

"Who are you?" Scyther asked.

"I am Necrozma and the little one is Poipole."

Team Tempest presented themselves.

"Good to know that fat abdomen is back. We are soon going on a grandiose mission," the ghost type chuckled.

"Whatever. We will have the monopole of the missions for now virgin," the leader of Team Tempest grinned.

The black UB pointed at the two Pokémons arguing and exchanging more insults.

"Do not worry about it. Scyther and Dusknoir never change," Ariados said in a defeatism tone.

"There is much less animosity than at the beginning," Angel recalled, "But don't worry. They are good Pokémons. Scyther even gave up his desire of vengeance because he was a real Rescue Team Pokémon."

Alakazam entered in the building with a proud smile, "That's right. I don't know how the Rescue Team of Alola would let you two suffer, but this won't be accepted here."

Heracross came back and sighed, "I wasn't poisoned. Sorry for scaring you little purple Pokémon."

"**He woke me up," **Poipole grumbled before yawning.

"She was taking a nap and you woke her up. She is jumpy when she woke up because someone was too loud," the big UB commented. He chuckled, "You aren't her first victim."

Scyther crossed his blades and asked, "What is going on here? I know you got a big mission and it's surely about them. But I don't like what I'm hearing."

Angel and Dusknoir explained the mission. The four listened attentively and nodded.

"Wait. So, they are not Pokémons?" Heracross asked surprised. He cautiously looked at them and grumbled, "But I can't believe it."

"We are. It's… complicated to explain," Necrozma left it at that.

"So, you have another big adventure. I hope the world won't depend on it," Scyther commented with a small grin.

"Scyther. From what they told us, it won't," Ariados replied.

The green bug type grumbled at those words.

"Anyway. You two wanted to ask me more questions, right?" the black UB said while Poipole felt good enough to sat on the head of her guardian. She was tired, but couldn't sleep right now. Too many Pokémons.

"Yes. I want to know a little about Alola. Never went there and my partner too," the gray Pokémon asked as he put his right hand on his hip.

"The region is made of four islands with different Pokémons living on each of them," the Black UB replied. He thought more and said, "The islands are separated by the ocean and cannot be reached by foot. This is why there are Pokémons who made a living of transporting other Pokémons from island to island," he grumbled when Poipole gave a comment, "Yeah. There is also a strange metallic building in the middle of those islands. It appeared that no Pokémons made it. It's still there, but it felt as if it is a lifeless place."

Dusknoir and Angel gazed at each other's. The ghost type commented, "This is obviously been made by humans before they were gone. Probably also had some spirits of the demised there."

Poipole looked the big ghost type, **"What is spirits? What is a human?"**

Necrozma chuckled, "Spirits is what remained when-" _it's a child remember, _"Something you have in you and forever exist. As for humans, this one is a human," he pointed at Angel.

Poipole gazed at her with a lot of attention, **"Is it the same as a Pokémon?" **she was a little nervous.

"No. Humans cannot evolve like Pokémons and don't have power like them and us," Necrozma replied.

"**She kinda looks like him right? Maybe he's a human too," **she told him.

Necrozma simple nodded at her guess.

It was strange to see a conversation with only one of them understanding what the cute little Ultra Beast was saying. It was also clear that the black UB didn't want to unnerve everyone else by talking their language.

"It might eventually be good to look there while we are in Alola," Angel confirmed. Her partner nodded.

"What is an Ultra Beast?" Ariados asked curiously.

"Ultra Beast like us are… beings that come from the Ultra Space. It's very complicated, but it is something with Ultra Wormholes that guided you to Ultra Beast World or the opposite, like us being on this world," Necrozma tried to explain without overcomplicating everything.

"Like Angel?" Heracross wondered.

"No. I was brought here by Palkia."

"That Legendary can only connect our world with others linked… in… the- My head hurt," the ghost type said as he had a meltdown in his mind.

"It's not the same as Palkia, but kinda. Let's leave this at that," the UB concluded.

"Right," the others agreed.

"More questions for me?"

The Ultra Beast was interrogated for a while. He couldn't give every answer, because he was pushed aside by the habitants of Alola. After this, it was a relaxing day as everyone concluded the preparations.

* * *

The night slowly came. Angel and her partner prepared to rest.

"We'll be gone for probably a long time Angel," Dusknoir said.

"Yeah. We'll leave our house. Hope Alakazam will ask someone to take care of it," she replied.

"He will," the ghost type answered with a small smirk. He rested on the ground and waited for her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I hope we can help him," the girl said, before resting besides her partner.

"We won against all odds. We can surely claim his light… If it is even possible," the gray Pokémon concluded.

"Of course," Angel replied, before they both felt sleep.

* * *

Necrozma was resting on the ground with Poipole on his chest. The two gazed outside and observed the full moon.

"**The Pokémons are really nice here," **Necrozma commented.

"**Yes. They are," **she rubbed her cheek against the UB crystalline chest.

"**If only those in Alola were like them… I would probably have my light back already."**

"**They are meany Pokémons."**

"**Yes they are," **he thought for a while and wondered, **"I wonder if the others are alright?"**

"**I'm sure they are," **she smiled at him before yawning.

He nodded and put his hand on her back, gently patting her back, **"Good night Poipole."**

"**Good-night."**

* * *

**Bonus: Cute Moment With The UBs #2**

Poipole flew around her guardian, still a little angry at him. It had been a few days since she had to take a bath against her will. She wasn't over it and avoided looking at him when she didn't need it. Despite that, she still remained close to him and cuddle him when the night came. It was Alola and Pokémons could hurt them.

Necrozma gazed at her and innocently replied, **"Please Poipole. It wasn't for anything hurtful. It was for your own good. Plus, I got to have one too."**

"**I don't like water and you still dragged me in the water. You are so meany," **the purple UB countered with stubbornness.

He put his big hand on her head, **"I am meany because I like you Poipole. I have to be a little meany to protect you too."**

She puffed and went away from his hand.

Necrozma raised his shoulder and they kept searching for any fragments of his light. They were near the beach and the sound of the waves was gentle in their ears.

The black UB always kept an eye on his companion, just to be certain that she didn't come back with dirt or anything else on herself because he lacked attention for more than a few seconds.

It had been a few days, but the UB found her grumpiness to be too long. He was expecting her to forgive him or let it go the next day, but it was more than that. He began to feel guilty about it. Maybe he had been too meant with her and deserved it.

"**Poipole. Why do you hate water so much?"**

"**Because I don't like being wet."**

"**And?"**

"**I don't like being wet," **she repeated.

_**That's it? All of this for that! No real reason! Nothing scary! Just because… **_**"And I was getting guilty over that!" **he faked his anger and grabbed her, **"You are so punished for it!" **he chuckled as his claws came closer to her, dancing in front of her, **"Tickle time!"**

"**N-not again!" **she wimped, but a small smile was on her face despite that.

His claws reached her belly and he tickled her. He began to tickle. He was gentle on his touch and internally smiled, since he lacked a mouth, as she laughed. It wasn't one she really tried to hold, _**looks like you won't be that grumpy at me anymore.**_

He continued for a while, until she tried to push his claw away. He stopped and let her calm down on the palm of his hand, **"Felling better?"**

She frowned at him and grumped, with a sneaky smile, **"You are so meany. I didn't want to be tickled again!" **She suddenly flew at him and touched him, **"I'll tickle you too!"**

She began tickling his belly, but Necrozma remained stoic as ice. She tried his arms, his legs, his face and everywhere else on his body. The black UB didn't react to anything and wasn't even giggling. She reached his cheek and he giggled lightly. She smiled when he crushed it with a, **"Just kidding."**

She puffed and flew in front of him, **"Why aren't you laughing? Are you that sad? Or a really grumpy Necrozma?"**

With a deadpanned gaze, he replied, **"In my current form. I have no tickle spot."**

"**What?" **she wasn't happy at the discovery.

He approached her and pat her head, **"However. Once I claim my light, I will have a tickle spot for you to find. You can get your revenge then."**

She looked at her guardian with determination. Poipole declared, **"Then let's find your light so I can tickle you!"**

Necrozma simply winked a few times, before his body was washed by a wave of joy. Her kind and innocent words felt good on him. For a moment, he didn't feel the regular pain of his body, **"Poipole," **he got her attention, **"When the time comes, I will let you tickle me. I promise."**

"**I will!" **she declared.

The duo continued their search for light, but it was a pointless day in their quest.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Next: Good-Bye Dawn Village.


	3. Chapter 2: Good-Bye Dawn Village

**Chapter 2: Good-Bye Dawn Village**

Morning came and it was soon time for leaving the village. Dusknoir watched his partner still sleeping as the light shined in their house. He contemplated his home while waiting for the girl to wake up.

His red eye looked outside, _a year in a home. Never thought I would have one once again and now, I'm going to leave my new one. Only for a while thought, _his eye went towards the girl, _all because I chose to follow her. Heaven, are you proud of me right now? Are you happy for me right now? _He chuckled, _of course you are._

He ended his thought when Angel woke up, "Finally. I was getting tired of waiting for you," he lightly smirked.

"You can sleep a little more then," she replied with a small smile as she stood up, "Good morning."

"Morning."

After a quick breakfast, they went in the base of the Rescue Team and met with the Ultra Beast, who were also finished.

Alakazam was already there with a smile on his face, "Good morning Team Salvation."

"Hi," the ghost type replied.

"Good morning Alakazam. Did you sleep well?" Angel asked.

"Of course, I did."

"We did too, before you ask," Necrozma replied.

Dusknoir asked, "What are you doing here so early in the morning? You are usually planning everything in the village for the day."

"Usually of course, but I got some news. I found someone who will bring you to Alola quickly. More like the one I asked for, but it's still thanks to me," he chuckled, "He will be here this afternoon to bring you to your destination. You won't have to fly all the way back you two," the psychic waved at the Ultra Beasts.

"**That's cool. We won't have to tire ourselves out again," **Poipole joyfully chipped.

"I cannot thank you enough for this help Alakazam. I- We will also thank our helper of course," the black UB said joyfully, _I will miss this village a little. We will also get back my light very soon._

"And that means I won't have to transport Angel in my arms all the way through. I would tire myself out until our destination," Dusknoir said as he swung his arms.

"How long did it take to come here Necrozma?" the human asked.

The Ultra Beast thought about it and replied, "I didn't check, but it might have been a few days before we reached your continent."

"Days!" the Pokémons and the human shouted.

"Yes. We did take some detour so Poipole can eat something and to rest during the light. I have good vision in the darkness, but Poipole cannot sleep well on my hands when I flight. Those were nice break," he scratched the top of his head and chuckled.

Alakazam smiled, "I hope it won't be this long for you to return home."

"We are going by the air anyway," Dusknoir commented, wondering which Pokémon would help them.

"He will transport you by the sea," the psychic explained.

"It's going to be a Lapras?" the ghost wondered.

"No. You'll see when we reach the river," the mayor replied with a small grin on his face.

The four were wondering if it would be a bad surprise or not.

* * *

The afternoon came and the group were at the beach waiting for the Pokémon who would take them to Alola. Team Tempest was present to give them their own farewell.

"Great, fat abdomen is also here," the gray ghost Pokémon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Angel saw a small smile coming from him.

Scyther grinned, "Don't worry. While you'll be gone, we will make sure to take the best missions and collect the rewards. We are not going to let any mission pass anyway."

"Don't over exhaust yourself," the girl replied.

"We won't," Ariados replied.

"Make sure you get back his light. Nice Pokémons like him needs our help," Heracross said.

"We are Ultra Beast," Necrozma corrected him.

"Don't see the difference," the blue beetle Pokémon innocently replied.

The Ultra Beasts smiled at that reply. It was an innocent reply that just felt good.

They heard heavy footsteps and the group turned around. Alakazam was the first to see the hint of red of the Pokémon coming and bowed. The others did the same, except for Necrozma and Poipole who wondered why they did this.

"You are leaving and no one warns me until the last minute," a loud voice grunted as it approached them. When he appeared, it was the legendary Groudon.

"You came Groudon," the psychic said surprised by the visit. He also appeared a little distress by that fact, _things are going to end badly._

He was a massive bipedal dinosaur like Pokémon with amber eyes, red plates on his back and head and a gray underbelly, white spikes on the side of his head, body and tail and that tail was ending with four red blades. He crossed his arms and replied, "Of course I will come. They are the heroes who stopped evil spirits from getting their vengeance on Pokémons. I couldn't do anything before it would be too late. I also don't dislike this human," he admitted with a small smile.

Dusknoir commented, "You sure left a good impression on him Angel."

"I'm happy you came to bid us farewell," the child told the legendary.

Groudon nodded and gazed at the Ultra Beast, "I hope you can find back your light. After what you did for our world," he put his hands on his side.

"Hum?" the black UB wasn't certain why he would say that.

"Arceus asked me to tell you that and I agree. You had no reason to help our world, but you did anyway," he gazed at the side.

Necrozma nodded, "I did what was right. Even now, I don't regret it."

_He is a strong one, if it was me, I would already destroy Alola, _Groudon thought.

"I'm here!" a voice came as a wave came and splashed everyone.

Poipole grumbled as she held on the head of her guardian as if her life was on the line. Everyone turned towards the one who slash them and were quiet.

Most were because they immediately recognised who it was, while Groudon was boiling with anger on the sight of the other one.

It was another legendary. It was a big blue whale like Pokémon with a white jaw, amber eyes, two pectoral fins on his back. His tail was tattered in four trailing parts with the inner ones smaller than the outer ones.

"Sorry for being late. The ocean is very vast and Arceus-" he noticed Groudon. The two made eye contact and sparkles came out of those, "By Giratina! What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? That's the first things you gonna say to be you stupid fish!" the red legendary replied as he revealed his claws.

"Fish!" the other legendary yelled back.

"I also say stupid stupid," Groudon precise.

"I cannot take something like that from you seriously! You don't even know what being stupid is! Look at your own reflection!" he suddenly sounded condescending and pitying the red legendary, "Wait! Don't! You'll end up fighting against your reflection, thinking it is a rival," he grinned.

Necrozma asked, "Should we do something?"

Alakazam replied, "If you value your life no. It is inevitable."

Groudon face was redder after the insult, "Come and saw that closer fat face!"

"Fat face! I am not fat!"

"Sure you are! No wonder you like the ocean. It makes you believe you aren't the heaviest Pokémon of the world," he looked up and grinned at the blue legendary.

The insult was super effective, "This is my normal weight! Arceus made me that way you idiot!"

"Then you are normally really fat then," the grin grew larger.

_That bastard. I need to strike back and hard._ Kyogre found an angle and internally chuckled, _Found it, _"Now that I look more carefully at you," he was suddenly calmed, which made the red one a little nervous, "You did gain weight. Not the type that is normal. My!" he laughed loudly, "What is your excuse? Because you don't have one. Just lies," and continued laughing.

"So?" Groudon twitched his head. The insult was ineffective.

"Hum!" the whale Pokémon thought his eyes would come out of its sockets;_ he doesn't have a complex about it? I was sure that-_

"I have no problem with it. I'm still stronger than you and that's what matters," he let out a dark grin.

Kyogre snapped and used water canon to shot water right in the jaw of his rival.

Groudon drank the attack and felt on his knees. Once it stopped, he let out a loud disgusting sound when he threw up the water, "You are so dead Kyogre!"

Everyone suddenly felt a presence manifesting in the sky.

A beam came from the sky and hit the ocean, splashing everyone once again, except Poipole who used the black UB as a shield, "Enough you two! I don't have time to deal with your childish behavior today!"

"Rayquaza!" the two legendary yelled.

Rayquaza used a parental tone as he yelled from the sky, "You better stop this useless infighting right now! You came for a reason Kyogre and you completely forgot about it! You better change your attitude right now! You do not want me to come down here and blast you! Grow up already! Apology right now!"

They hesitated, before grumbling, "Sorry fat jerk."

"What?" Rayquaza heard them.

"Sorry," the grumbled, not looking at the other one.

"That's better!" the legendary said before his presence was gone.

There was a long quiet time as the two legendries eyed each other's. Suddenly, they both turned around.

"Thank Arceus Rayquaza was there," Scyther grumbled.

The Ultra Beasts were uncertain if the problem was solved or just pushed aside for another time.

Alakazam decided to talk, "I prayed Arceus for some help and he told me someone will help you quickly reached Alola. Kyogre was the one who was chosen it seems."

The big whale Pokémon replied, "Yes. Arceus asked me because I knew the ocean and the lands better than any other Pokémons. So, I know where Alola is," he turned around with a small smile, "I can go pretty fast and we'll be there tomorrow morning without any detour."

Necrozma thought, _it would have been possible for me too if I had my light, _"Thank you for helping us. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Naw. It's mostly settled here," before his tone changed from lightly cheerful to serious, "There is much less spirits remnant in the ocean. Humans mostly lived on the land when they suddenly disappeared. I'll admit that Groudon is far busier than I," he chuckled, _but still managed to get fatter._

"Why are my instinct telling me that you left out an insult in your mind?" Groudon grunted.

The psychic mayor of Dawn village knew it was the case, but not a single world left his mouth. Better not bring back the flame of war between the two legendries.

"Once you are ready, you'll just have to climb on my back," he smiled as he lightly sank the water, to simplify it.

The human and her partner turned towards the villagers and their colleagues. Angel started first, "It's fine for us to leave. I'm curious to see what Alola looks like," she smiled at Team Tempest, "And we know that everything is in good hands here."

"Of course. We are professionals after all," Scyther proudly raised his chest with a small grin.

"Good luck in your big adventure," Heracross said as he grabbed their hands and shook it, one by one, "And Hope you can back your light and be happy Necrozma."

"I hope it too," the black UB replied when his hand was grabbed and shook.

Poipole went behind her guardian when it was her turn.

The blue beetle Pokémon chuckled, "I get it."

"Maybe you can teach the members of the Rescue Team of Alola a lesson about things should be handled," Alakazam started. He put his hand on the child shoulder, "And I hope you won't end up in too much trouble. You still have to get back the part of your spirit that is missing."

Dusknoir nodded, "Hope there isn't too much spirit cases, or it will reveal your incompetence Team Tempest."

"That's the only thing you are the best virgin!" Scyther yelled.

"Sure, fat abdomen!" the ghost type replied.

They argued for a short time, before Alakazam split them with a spoon on their eyeball.

"Why does this kind of pointless argument feel familiar?" the two legendries asked.

Everyone gazed at them, but were smart enough to say nothing.

Once the duo was done insulting each other's, it was time for the next thing to do.

"Get ready," Kyogre said with a smile, "Once we are done, I won't see Groudon's ugly face."

The legendary in question grunted, "Hey! My face is intimidating, not ugly, compare to you."

"You-"

A presence returned.

"I am still watching you!" Rayquaza grunted from the sky.

And they calmed down.

The presence of the legendary left once again.

Necrozma and Poipole flew until they were on the back of the legendary, "I thank you for your help Kyogre. I am just an Ultra Beast and-"

"So what? I know it isn't your fault humans are gone. Even we don't know. Arceus knows enough about you to know you would never do this," he smiled.

"How come he knows more about them," Groudon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Team Salvation turned towards Team Tempest and the others. Angel smiled and said, "Well… It's good-bye everyone. I'm going to miss you. Take care of Dawn village while we are gone."

"We will," Team Tempest replied while Heracross also gave a thumb up.

"I am out of insult for you, so it's the same as Angel. Even for you, fat abdomen," he gave a thumb up.

"You are so out of insult," Scyther replied before adding, "Watch over Angel. Your friend is also our friend Dusknoir. Not that I'm worried for her."

"I did train for to not be in the way anymore you know," the child replied.

Alakazam chuckled, "Don't worry. Even if I'm rusty, I won't let anything happen to our home. I'm not worry for you Angel. You're progressed well with your four power."

"It would have helped if I could use the blessing of Palkia and Dialga last year," Angel commented.

"We did well without it," the ghost type gently tapped her back as he flew on top of Kyogre, "We should go before Scyther starts to cry."

"I will not cry! I know you will be back. And that included you jerk!" the green bug type replied.

Once Angel sat on the back of the legendary, he asked, "Is everyone ready to leave?"

"Yes," the four replied.

"And off we go!" Kyogre said as he began swimming.

"You better succeed like last time!" Groudon yelled at them, "If Necrozma cannot give you a reward, I'll do it!"

"I can offer them something once I have my light Groudon!" the black UB yelled back.

"Bye!" everyone yelled at the four with many other words to encourage them.

"I'm excited to see what Alola looks like," Angel commented.

Dusknoir sat by her side and nodded, "I am curious too. I will be able to mock Scyther for a while with this journey."

The two UB were watching the ocean. Both excited at the perspective of their journey coming to an end.

"**Remember. I will tickle you once you have your light!" **Poipole chuckled as she sat on the head of her guardian.

"**Of course," **Necrozma replied joyfully. He lightly winced when pain came back. It was always there, but for a while, it calmed down, _no. I just forgot about it. No problem. I'm use to this pain and it won't be for long anymore._

* * *

**Bonus: Cute Moment With The UBs #3**

The day was slowly coming to an end. Once again, the two Ultra Beasts failed to find any fragments of the light. They found a few leads, but Poipole didn't want to go near any Pokémons. Necrozma understood it and just made sure to remember that lead for another time.

Right now, the purple UB was joyfully flying around her guardian with a little flower she picked on the ground, **"This one is so pretty."**

"**Yes. The petals are magnificent. Blowing under the light of the sun," **he agreed as she sniffed it.

Dusk began and a halo of light was all that remained of the sun, leaving the land to shine on the other side of the world. Poipole waved good-bye at the sun as darkness slowly came.

"**Come. Let's rest under this tree," **he pointed at a tall and large tree.

The duo went under it and prepared to rest. Necrozma gazed at the sky and noticed the stars appearing. As today was the new moon, only the stars painted the dark blue sky.

Poipole stood in front of him and asked, **"Aren't we going to sleep?"**

The black UB pointed the sky, as he rested on the ground, **"There is some wonders to look before we rest."**

She turned around and the painted sky amazed her. Sparkled came in her eyes, **"It's wonderful!"**

Her guardian chuckled while the little UB rested on his crystalline chest, **"Of course it is."**

He began to describe the stars with the best of his knowledge. It wasn't about how it was made, but how to appreciate its beauty, **"And you can also imagine a drawing."**

"**How?" **she curiously asked.

His claw pointed at the sky, **"Point your finger at a star and begin to draw something. Connect the stars together and a beautiful image would come," **he did so and joyfully said, **"And I made one."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Someone precious to me. I draw you," **he gently replied.

She nuzzled him, **"I'm so happy! Let me draw you!" **she did the same. It wasn't long before her smile was gone, **"I'm sorry."**

"**Hum? What is it?" **that got him confused.

"**I… I can't draw your arms," **she apologised.

He imagined himself without his arms and chuckled, **"You can be so adorable,"** he put his hands on her and said, **"Hug time."**

She checked if there was water nearby. She didn't want to be tricked again. She saw nothing dangerous, **"Hug time!"**

The two cuddled each other's and after this, they were back at watching the stars, as slumbers slowly came to them.

"**Poipole. I draw the two of us flying together."**

"**I draw you with a Ratatta body."**

"**Wh- I draw you taking a bath and you have a big smile."**

"**Big meany! I draw you dancing a female dance!"**

And they continued until Poipole was the first to fall asleep. Necrozma gazed at the stars one last time and made one last drawing, **"I draw me in my true form with you, happy that I'm happy. A drawing that mean that we will stay together."**

And he joined the world of slumbers.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Onward To Alola.


	4. Chapter 3: Onward To Alola

**Chapter 3: Onward To Alola**

Kyogre swam towards Alola with a small smile on his face. He already asked everything the duo did to fight against the spirits. The Ultra Beasts were also listening carefully. They heard rumors about what Angel did, but nothing more.

"It was a difficult journey you both had to go through," Necrozma commented.

"Mostly you Dusknoir," the legendary commented, not pushing it more than necessary.

"I am mostly over it. Heaven spirit left, but I'm sure she isn't worry about me," he quietly chuckled, a hint of sadness despite it, "It can never be taken back. Plus, I have Angel with me now. I need to keep her in my watch."

"I can do fine on my own now," the child replied.

The ghost type tapped her back, "More than before. Which was barely."

"And now you are helping Necrozma getting back his light. That is a vastly different mission," Kyogre commented.

"The world isn't on the line this time. I think we can take it a little…" the ghost type searched for the right word, "Let's just say not like the world is ending and leave it at that."

"I should still thank you again for helping me," the black UB declared, "It has been so long since I lost my light and I lost hope of getting it back."

"How did you lose it Necrozma?" Angel asked.

"My partner is right. I am wondering it for a while. Did you fight against a legendary?"

"Surely not. Arceus wouldn't ask me to help you, or a legendary might have try something against you already," the legendary Pokémon replied.

Necrozma nodded, "I didn't lose it in a battle. I am powerful, but I prefer to avoid trouble. It's only my last option. Anyway, I lost it very long ago on this world. It was after the humans were gone of course," he gazed at the blue sky, "I remember that back then, there was a red light shining in the sky. It was an… ominous one."

The ghost type thought back, "I… kinda remember it. It was not something I could forget. Many Pokémons noticed it and wondered if it would destroy the rest of the world. Even back then, humans were barely talked about."

"It was before they were mostly forgotten," the blue whale Pokémon explained, "I never noticed it. I was at the bottom of the ocean that time. What I remember was Groudon telling me that I was a coward for hiding in that moment of crisis. I wasn't! I bet he was crying like a-"

"Yeah," the black UB interrupted a bashing towards Groudon, "It was a falling star from the sky. It could have wounded and killed many Pokémons. It aimed Alola. I flew in the way of the meteor and used my power to block it. That falling star was bigger than I thought. Despite that, I used everything I have to destroy it. The explosion was immense and gravely wounded me. I could see fragments of my body falling apart. I was bleeding out my light. When I landed in the ocean, I felt into a deep slumber for thousands of years. When I came back, I became this. Empty of my light and body aching in pain. Forever in pain. So long that its somethings tolerable now."

They gazed at the Ultra Beast and didn't reply to it. Eventually, Dusknoir asked, "Tolerable? You can tolerate the constant pain? I am the best Pokémon, but even I couldn't imagine to live with the pain never leaving you ever."

"It was what I was fated to be. No one in Alola would help an Ultra Beast to end his suffering. They attacked me a few times, when I was too close to children thought. Everyone believes I am one of those who made the humans disappeared."

"This is unfair. You didn't do anything to them and they let you suffer like this," Angel said.

The ghost type agreed to it. It wasn't as similar to his type reputation, but it could hurt his type when they were good Pokémons. "Why is it in that region they believe you Ultra Beasts caused them to disappear?"

"Because there is more Ultra Holes in Alola than anywhere else. It is a gate I use to travel in the Ultra Space and many other locations. You won't see any Ultra Beasts in any other regions, just one or two. As for why we are to blame, I can understand them. Alola, compared to the other region, is one where the bond between Pokémons and humans was the strongest. Bad Pokémons often ended up with bad humans and vice-versa. Bad ones were happy together and good ones the same," he lightly chuckled, "So when the humans were suddenly gone, it created immense pain in them."

Kyogre nodded, "I heard about it. Imagine, searching for humans out of desperation. Hoping that maybe, they can be found somewhere."

Dusknoir put his right hand on his chest, "I lived it myself Kyogre. It was horrible. My friend abandoned his life because he couldn't find him. He just felt asleep and never woke up the next day. If I wasn't a ghost type, it might have been the same for me."

Poipole hugged Necrozma**, "I don't want to lose you."**

The Black UB slapped his hands, "Enough about the sad mood. I don't want Poipole to be sad. Maybe I can tell you a little more about Alola."

Kyogre noticed that Team Salvation wasn't replying. They were still in the mood, _got to be the one to do it, _"I only stayed under water when near Alola, but you got me a little curious. What does it have at the surface?"

"Despite being's small islands, the vegetations and lands varied. There is an island with cold mountain, there is a lot of plants growing between the islands. I was surprised the first time I went there that large trees could grow on these islands. It's a beautiful place. Also, Pokémons greeted each other's by saying Alola."

"Alola? Do they think their islands is that great? Hello or Hi is far enough. Why saying the name of the islands, a way of greeting each other's?"

"Don't know."

The blue legendary explained, "Humans always greeted each other's that way on Alola. Pokémons are just using it as they always heard it and maybe-" he stopped talking when he remembered to not bring bad the sour mood of earlier, "So remember to say Alola."

Necrozma helped changing the subject, "There is something I'm curious about. Do you only have a problem with Groudon?"

The legendary whale like Pokémon frowned, but remained calm, "Mostly Groudon. He has such an ego and he always enraged me. As for the others, not really," he thought about it, "I don't meet the others that often, unless Arceus calls all of us and it's very rare. Last time was when the humans were gone," he shook his head, "Even so. The Creation Trio and Arceus were absent of that meeting."

"Hum? What happened?" Dusknoir asked.

The legendary thought about it, "The balance between this world and the distortion world was broken. Humans went out of nowhere, but it didn't affect the distortion world. Giratina tried to avoid a major catastrophe and almost died for it. He would have if his siblings and Arceus didn't work together to stop it. The scars of it are still feel these days. I mean, that's why they brought you here and gave a part of their powers. They are busy trying to completely recuperate."

"Poor them," Angel thought, _Especially Giratina, _remembering that he was a legendary seen negatively.

"So, no legendries is a jerk to Giratina, even if he is still towards us," Kyogre frowned, "The other one is Kyurem. He is just cold and dislikes all of us. He doesn't like socialising with another and since the humans were gone, we heard nothing of him. Never came when Arceus called him. He never did that before."

"Do you think he might have something to do with the humans gone or its just a coincidence?" Necrozma said while sounding like he believed it was just a coincidence himself.

"The world isn't covered with ice, so it's not him. You have to be very cold to froze the entire world," the blue legendary chuckled.

The journey to the islands continued and the group turned into a more casual subject. It was simply to pass time. The night slowly came. The moon and the stars shined in the sky. The four observed it quietly as the legendary never stopped.

"You four can rest. I'll keep going on," Kyogre said.

"Wouldn't you tire yourself out Kyogre?" the human asked.

He laughed, "No way. I can swim a week without needing to sleep. I am not an ordinary Pokémon. We can be very busy sometimes and not needing to rest as much as others is helping."

"I used to be that way, but now, I need to rest more often," the black UB chuckled as he lay down, "But it's not bad at all," he pat Poipole who rested on his chest, _I can forget the pain for the night and dream of my light._

"You don't have to worry about it Angel," the ghost Pokémon told her as he pulled her against him, "He is tough."

"I was just curious," the girl replied. She went to sleep and rested against the side of her partner.

The group felt asleep while the legendary hummed a little sound. Kyogre smiled as he kept humming, _that human is kind. Still. I can't believe there are humans from another world. This is so strange, yet good. They aren't gone, even if they are not the same humans._

The next day came and the sun was slowly rising. The four gazed at the horizon and saw the four islands.

"And here's Alola!" the legendary joyfully declared.

They looked at the distance and could see very well the islands. The two were amazed by it while the Ultra Beasts were feeling a little bitter and hopeful.

"This is not going to be easy. The Pokémons might not be cooperative towards us and they dislike us. Beware that we will surely be kicked out of any villages we will step our feet in. That is the best scenario of course," Necrozma warned Team Salvation.

"And the worse will be an attack from them," Dusknoir concluded.

That put Angel in a sour mood. She didn't make any open statement, but she wasn't happy about it.

"**Soon. We will find your light!" **Poipole focused on the positive.

"Right. We need to claim back our light," the black UB concluded as he pat the head of the little purple UB.

"Which island should I drop you?" Kyogre asked.

"Melemele island. This is the best place to begin," Necrozma said.

"**They are the less mean of them all," **Poipole said. Necrozma translated her words.

"Better start at the safest place. Okay, here I go!" the legendary said.

In a few minutes, they reached their destination and the Pokémon stood at the beach. The four climbed down the legendary Pokémon.

"And you are now in Melemele Island! Don't worry. I made sure you are dropped on an inhabited part of the island. No Pokémon should attack you," Kyogre said.

"Thank you for everything Kyogre," Necrozma bowed.

"Thank you for the help," Angel said.

"Thanks," Dusknoir added.

Poipole just hugged the big whale Pokémon.

Kyogre chuckled, "No problem. You're also adorable Poipole," he looked at them, "I'll be leaving now. I'm sure Arceus will watch over you all."

"Bye!" everyone said when the Pokémon disappeared in the deep ocean.

They waved for a minute, before they stopped. Dusknoir gazed at the black UB, "Where should we go first?"

"There is a village near here. We should stop here first. I know it's not a good idea, but we should get information about my light first. Well… About the safest location," he added some detail.

The group didn't disagree. Team Salvation did wonder what Necrozma meant about safest location.

_Maybe there is a Mystery Dungeon, _the two thought as they went in town.

* * *

The four were unaware, but there were two beings watching them.

"Did you see what the big blue one brought us little bro?" a big being said to a much smaller one.

"Sure big bro. I'm actually surprise you notice it," the smaller one replied.

"…Why?"

"Because you are busy eating that tree! You already ate another tree a minute ago!"

The big one innocently replied, "But I'm still hungry."

The little one grunted, "You are always hungry!"

The big finished eating the tree, "What else can I eat?"

The little one pinched the small bat wings he had on the big one side, "Focus. For a second!"

The big one listened and observed the new comers more attentively, before looking for something else to eat.

"Hey!"

"What? You said a second."

His companion gave in, "I'll get some berries. They taste better," before letting out a loud sigh.

The bigger one watched him walk away and his tone turned more serious, "The four who came. So, this is the human who saved this world from evil spirits. I hope they won't be too much trouble or…" he frowned. He was cut when his little brother came back. His seriousness was immediately gone, "Berries!"

"H-hey!" before the young brother yelped loudly as the big brother joyfully tackled him.

* * *

**Bonus: Cute Moment With The UBs #4**

Today was a day where they didn't search for the light. The two Ultra Beasts were flying in the sky. Poipole was chasing him while giggling loudly.

"**I'm going to get you and you will be it!" **she joyfully said.

"**You'll have to get to me first Poipole," **he replied.

The two were playing tag. Necrozma decided that today should be a fun day. His little companion had been following him for so long without playing any games and it made him feel bad. Necrozma picked the game, as he knew more than her. The game of tag was really appealing to Poipole and they played, once she understood the rules well.

The black UB didn't fly at his top speed, giving a fair chance for her to get him. It wouldn't be fun for her if she never touched him.

The purple UB was catching up her guardian. Necrozma avoided her little hand as they danced in the sky. Every time Poipole thought she could touch his black crystalline body; he twitched his body to avoid her little hands. Eventually, the purple UB had enough and charged. She accidentally tackled his face and her left hand touched his crystal eye. She gasped and whined, **"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"**

He chuckled, **"You got me Poipole,"** he gently pat her hand. He didn't feel it at all. He was always in pain, so a little accidental poke meant nothing. He played with his claws and said, **"Got a few seconds before it's my turn."**

She gasped and flew away as fast as she could.

Once the black UB counted to three, he went after her. He made sure not to catch her too quickly. It would only anger her. He approached her and when he was about to get her, she passed under him. He had to turn around and lost a few seconds before continuing his chase. Whenever he thought he might have her, she avoided his hand with ease. Necrozma smiled at how quickly she was. She took something from him and made him proud. They continued their game until the black UB gently touched her tail and said, **"I got you Poipole."**

"**I'll get you soon," **she declared.

He was the one flying away now and the little Ultra Beast went after him after a few seconds. The duo continued their game until the day came to an end.

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The cute moments between Necrozma and Poipole will become rarer now, but not gone as I first thought. I had fun to write them doing things like that together.

Next one: The Cold Welcome Of Melemele Island.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cold Welcome Of Melemele

The small one gazed at his big brother angrily as he walked in the forest. His body had a few bruises from the tackle.

"Those berries were delicious," the big brother commented

"You just ate them without savoring," the little one replied. He grabbed one small bat like wing and twisted it, "And what's wrong with you! Tackling me like that! You are big enough to crush me!"

He laughed as he felt no pain from the twist on that small wing on his side, "I know I won't little bro. You are a tough one. Anyway, why are we following them?"

"We have to keep an eye on them," the small one replied, "And if anyone is doing anything wrong, we will have to act."

"Let's ask our friends. I am hungry."

"This again!"

He pulled his younger brother against him and chuckled, "Of course."

"We will have to put you on a diet someday."

"What? You are horrible!"

"Thanks," he giggled.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cold Welcome Of Melemele Island**

Team Salvation and the Ultra Beasts went towards the village. It was calm journey there as they encountered no Pokémon in their way.

The black UB knew how close it was for being possible. It was then that some lightly tainted thought came in his mind. Now that he knew he will claim them back; a little question came. He tried to chasse it away but it remained, lurking in his mind.

"I was expecting to cross some Pokémon on our way," Angel commented as she looked around.

"Me too," her partner agreed as his red eye looked around.

Necrozma answered, "The wild Pokémons have a tendency to stay away when they fear a powerful Pokémon or… me. Despite my state, I can fend off many Pokémons by myself if I wanted. They rather avoid us," he pointed at the purple UB, "If Poipole was alone, it would have been different."

"They are hiding, but watching us," Dusknoir concluded.

"What is village we are going to visit?" the human asked.

"Iki. It was once a village where humans lived with their Pokémons. They made sure to keep the name after the humans disappeared," the black UB raised his finger, "Expect the Pokémons of Alola to keep the original name made by the humans."

"What kind of a name is that anyway?" the ghost Pokémon commented.

"Don't argue with it. Dawn village is a name that speaks of the dawn, when the sun rises in the sky," Necrozma replied.

"You are quick to defend their name," Dusknoir replied.

"Even with what they did to me, I have some attachment to this place. I offered my light to Alola, when humans were there. I cannot put aside the kindness they showed me long ago. I wasn't a Pokémon, but I was someone sacred in Alola. When I was Ultra Necrozma," the black Ultra Beast said with passion.

"**I didn't know the humans thought you were so cool," **Poipole commented with a smile.

Angel was about to reply something, but kept it in her. It would be rude to say what she had in her mind and let it go. She asked, "Is it a big village, or like Dawn?"

"It is bigger in size, but they aren't that many Pokémons. Most of them lived in Hau'oli City. That place expended between when I woke up and left to find you."

Team Salvation could see why going to Iki was safer than Hau'oli City first. There were less Pokémon who could attack the Ultra Beast on sight.

They reached the border of the village and saw that it was a simple one. There was only one house that appeared to be human made long ago, but it was in ruins. The others were made by Pokémons. The houses were made by the trees and had the form of a demi-sphere. It was also painted with a symbol on it that none of them could understand. Upon watching closer, it looked like the symbol looked like different Pokémons, as if it told who was the owner of the house. In the middle of the village was a stage made of brown woods. It was quite large enough and it looked like a ritual could happen there.

The Pokémons were mostly of Bug Type in the village, but with a few Normal Type. They were at their occupations when one of them noticed the newcomers. There was an awkward silence as everyone stopped their activity. The Pokémons frowned when they noticed the two Ultra Beasts and ignored Dusknoir.

"Get out of here. Your kinds aren't welcome here," a Yungoos said as he pointed his claw at Necrozma.

The others agreed and they forced a demi-circle between the four and the village. They were around twenty in their way, while the others remained in the back.

"I saw that one coming," Necrozma commented.

"Hey! You can't just say that," Angel grunted as she took a step forward. Dusknoir quickly joined her, in case things go sour.

The Pokémons noticed the human and observed her carefully.

"Hey… Do you think…" one wanted to ask, but stopped with hesitation.

"Is she a human?" another one asked uncertain.

Angel gazed at her partner uncertain if she should confirm it or not. She knew what they thought of humans, but would it be good to just confirm this right now.

The ghost type nodded. It was better to disarm any trouble right now before it happened.

"Maybe," one grumbled uncertain. There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"She is," Dusknoir decided to reply.

The Pokémons were clearly uncertain of it. One looked at her face and grumbled, "That's not a cruel prank made by a Ditto."

That brought back the time when she would have been intimidated by this. How much did she change? She wasn't certain. Once they knew she really was a human their attitude changed.

"It really is! They aren't all gone!" one said joyfully.

"I can't believe it. I was certain they all disappeared!" another one said.

"We have to keep her away from those Ultra Beasts," a third one declared.

Dusknoir frowned and stood in their way, "Stand back!" and showed his hand.

"They might try to hurt her or kill her! It's their fault the humans disappeared!" one pointed his claw at Necrozma.

"It's not-"

"Don't argue with them please," the Black UB cut Angel.

"What is going on here?" someone said with authority.

The Pokémons turned around and a massive Pokémon walked towards the group, "I was wondering what you were doing here. It is not the way to greet visitors," he raised his hand and said, "Alola you four. Welcome to Iki village."

"…Alola," the four replied with hesitation.

It was a large bulky Pokémon looked at them with his narrow eyes. His upper body is cream colored, his lowered half is dark blue while his belly is orange. He had yellow extension looking like a skirt. He had two big orange hands with three fingers while his foot looked much smaller and dark blue hair grows across the tops of its eyes, around the head crest, and extends down its back to form a long ponytail.

"I am sorry for the attitude of my fellow Pokémons. I am Hariyama. I am the mayor of the village. Welcome, the four of you in our village," he bowed to them.

"But-" one villager tried to protest, but a quick glance from the bulky fighting type quiet him.

"It doesn't matter if they are Pokémons, Humans or Ultra Beasts. Everyone is welcome here," he reminded everyone, "As for the human, she wouldn't be fine with them if they had any ill intention anyway. Don't you think?"

They Pokémons had to agree. They didn't have any arguments to counter their mayor.

No one protested and eventually returned to their occupation. They were reluctant as they all glared at the two Ultra Beasts. Obviously, they were also all looking at the human, one only their long-ago ancestors knew.

The mayor was impressive, as with little words and his sheer presence changed the situation of the four. Any possible problem had been disarmed just like that.

"I am deeply sorry for the trouble. So many are acting that way with Ultra Beasts and with more and more spotted, everyone is much more uneasy," he turned around as it left the four clouded with the mystery of his last words, "Come in my house. It might be easier to talk there, without anyone glaring at you," he showed a house farther away. It was a bigger one, but had the same form than the others.

"Thank you for helping us back there," Angel told him.

"There is no problem. We got to keep our cool right?" Hariyama replied.

They reached the house and entered inside. The inside was also simply made. There were a few tables, a map of Alola and a few scrolls and books. Hariyama sat on the ground and invited the others to do the same.

They did so while Poipole was on the lap of Necrozma. She didn't hide behind her guardian, as they were far enough for her.

"I'm sure you were hoping for a warmer welcome, but things always have been that way," he apologised for the other villagers, "My words of wisdom cannot reach them, not when so many are speaking of the Ultra Beasts."

"It was the expected welcome honestly," the Black UB replied.

"For Ultra Beasts to come to our village with a rescue team, which one is a human, it means that you came for a reason I presume," Hariyama said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. Necrozma came to us. He needs help to get back his lost light," Angel replied.

The mayor of Iki village pensively gazed at the Ultra Beast, "I heard about you from Tapu Koko. I can absolutely believe you have lost your light. He told me that your body should radiate with light, but right now…" he added no detail. He stood up and said, "I would gladly give the light I have and try to convince the villagers, but I don't know what it even looks like."

"It looks like small stone shining even in the night," Necrozma briefly explained, "Those are fragments that my body lost. I hope it will be enough to claim back my light," he realised he let out what was beginning to lurk in his mind. He hoped they didn't notice it.

Alas for him, the ghost Pokémon did. Dusknoir pressed the matter, "What do you mean by you hope it will be enough?" he pointed his finger at the black UB, "Do you have doubt now?"

Necrozma sighed and replied, "My apology. I don't want to sound like it might be impossible, but after all this time, would it work? Does it have enough light? Did it lose too much? I always try to avoid asking it."

Angel grabbed his hand, "Maybe the blessing of Arceus will help," she smiled at him.

"Surely," he nodded.

The ghost type pointed his finger near his face, "Anything else you aren't certain? I am the best Pokémon and I won't accept failure. So, spill all the possible failure."

Necrozma blinked at the reply, if he could. Poipole was the one who said, **"There is nothing else. I know you can do it Necrozma. I'm with you!"**

The black UB pat her head and chuckled, "She said there is nothing else. It just about the light. She believes I can do it, so I cannot afford to hesitate or second guess this," _I have to believe just like she always believed me. Soon, the pain will go away._ He couldn't wait for his usual pain to leave his body once and for all.

Hariyama asked, "What does it look like? Maybe I can ask the villagers if they know anything about it. I cannot guarantee they will be cooperative thought."

With the little time they were there, Team Salvation could already believe it. Just believing it that soon was worrisome.

"Sure. I would have been easier if we had one already, but I can try to draw it," he showed his fang.

Hariyama quickly understood and brought a piece of wood. He began to draw the form once he was done, he gave it back.

The black UB explained, "This is what it looks like. It can be confused a little by similar stone called Z-crystal, but it's different. That is if it had this form. That is the closest I can imagine it to look like."

"Hum… I'll check this in the village. I suggest you wait here for now. They might cause an uproar at your sight again. Which I'm once again sorry," Hariyama concluded before leaving them alone.

Once they were alone, the four were quiet until Dusknoir broke the silence, "That was sure a nice welcoming committee we got here," with sarcasm.

Angel replied, "They didn't do anything and they already think they would hurt me," she crossed her arms.

Necrozma sighed, "It was the best-case scenario."

They didn't like that this was the best possible outcome.

"Maybe even better. Hariyama is a nice Pokémon. He makes me think of Alakazam a little, without the psychic ability of course. I mean the wisdom," the black UB precise.

The three others agreed.

Poipole flew in the air and looked around.

Dusknoir asked with some doubt in his mind, "Is your light really looking like those diamond things?"

The black UB nodded, "Mostly yes. My light has a good chance to look like this, but maybe not al of them. It won't just stand around," he crossed his arms, "My fragments felt from the sky long ago."

Angel commented, "I hope Hariyama can convince them to give your light," she was doubtful.

The ghost type thought about it and asked, "Earlier, you said that this is the less risky way. Where would the rest of your light be?"

Necrozma answered, "It can't be in the ocean, but Kyogre would have offered them I presume. I believe they might be in those Mysterious Dungeons. Those places are strange. I went inside myself once and it was… weirder than some places I went long ago," he added no details about it, "I believe some might be found there."

"We have experience in there. We went a few times and other times, in a strange place where we deal against spirits," Angel thought back of those stranger times, "We can handle it."

"I am the best, so of course we can."

"Thank you, but we should save those for later," the black UB replied before they might decide to go there faster than expected.

"**We will get them all!" **Poipole optimistically declared before landed on the head of her guardian and hugging him.

"We will of course," he smiled internally.

The four were quiet for a while. Angel and Dusknoir were crossing their arms. The child wondered if there might be ways to convince reluctant Pokémons to give those fragments to Necrozma. They could help them with some missions if it could help the Ultra Beast. She noticed her partner was making a small dark grin, as if he was enjoying a scenario made in his mind, "Dusknoir. You better not think about attacking them if they refuse to give it."

"It would solve the problem of some non cooperation thought," he countered as he raised his finger.

"We won't attack them," she replied obstinate.

The ghost Pokémon chuckled and tapped her back, "Of course we won't."

The human sighed in relief, but wasn't all that worried about him. She stood up and asked, "Think they might be more cooperative if I was the one who asked them? I am a human."

"Possible, but it might not be enough," Necrozma warned her in advance.

"Don't hope about the best result too much, or you are back to stupid human," Dusknoir warned her.

The duo chuckled as if it was something that became a little joke over time. Poipole joined them without understanding anything. The black UB lightly giggled, contaminated by the humor going on.

It was then that Hariyama came back. He looked disappointed and a little angry. They knew the result wouldn't be what they might hoped for.

He said, "There is only one Pokémon who might have your light, but won't give it to me. He believes you will doom Alola if you get back all your power."

"Dooming them when he saved Alola. That Pokémon is stupid," the ghost type commented.

"And he is a member of the Rescue Team," the mayor of Iki village concluded.

That didn't make it sound good. The four looked at each other's.

"Let's talk to him," the ghost type decided, "And if he is saying no, we will show them what a real Rescue Team can do Angel."

The girl nodded and stood up, "Where is he right now?"

"He is in the middle of the village, surely talking about how he would handle the Ultra Beasts if they do anything wrong," Hariyama said.

Angel didn't like that Pokémon already.

"He is thinking of the safety of the village," Necrozma expressed his thought.

The four thanked the mayor and left to speak with the Pokémon in question.

"May Arceus be with you. You are really going to need his help," the fighter type said as he continued what he was previously doing before the commotion. Reading reports about a few strange things Pokémon sighted.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Next Chapter: Rescue Team Confrontation.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Team Confrontation

A hollow pain awoke within the Ultra Beast. His black hand rested on his crystallised chest. He felt broken and I pain. It was as if he was in the darkness now. Where was his light?

When some crystal from his eyes began to shine once again, he could only see the blue ocean. He let no bubbles coming out of him, as he had no mouth and didn't require to breath, especially in this form that had no mouth or nose.

"**How long?" **he asked himself.

He used his power to go to the surface. The hollow pain never left him. He quickly reached the surface and his eyes rested on the island, near his location. He could see the cold mountain, **"I am still in Alola," **the Ultra Beast realised. He floated above the sea and when he looked down, he saw his black reflection. He was Necrozma, one who had lost his light.

He saw his hollow body, just like his hollow pain. He felt his suffering. It was as if a dart pierced his body, deeply and touched his nerves. It never let go. The pain came through him like he was sting again and again, so quickly that he couldn't tell when the dart came out or returned in his crystal flesh.

"**It won't be long… I'm sure they will help me. I offered my light to them long ago," **he hopefully thought.

His hopes were shattered when he was attacked. His pain increased as he escaped them. His suffering increased. He wanted to scream, but held everything back. Despite being a kind Ultra Beast, he had his pride.

Thankfully, his pain was slowly returning to his previous state. Once again, it was only hollow.

Necrozma gazed at the islands, wondering if it might end up the same. One thing was certain, even with the Pokémons aggressively rejecting him, he couldn't feel hatred for them. He saw it in their eyes and feel it in their words. A pain that scared their soul through the generations. Humans were gone and they didn't recover from it. It was their own hollow pain, written in their blood.

The Black UB decided to search for his light. Hoping to be able to end his own pain and maybe, try to help them recover.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rescue Team Confrontation**

Necrozma came out of his reverie once they were back in the village. The Pokémons were glaring at him and Poipole. His little companion hid from their eyes and quietly whimper. He gazed back with ease. Use to it just like his pain, **"Relax Poipole. I will protect you. No matter what."**

"**O-okay," **she replied.

Angel didn't understand how the Black UB could take it. She did get gaze too, but for different reason. Many Pokémons wanted to speak with her, as she was a human. Thankfully for her, as she didn't want to talk with Pokémon who gave those unfair glares to Necrozma, Dusknoir was there. None of them approached her for now.

Her companion understood her and always stood in their way as they approached the Pokémon they were searching for. Even if they didn't know who he was, the scarf he wore was a give away.

It was a bipedal werewolf like Pokémon with short red fur, except for his underbelly to his muzzle, giving the for of a mask and his tail. He wore a silver scarf. He looked at them with his red eyes and knew what was bout to come. His black lips moved away and revealed his sharp white fang, "You came here for the Z crystal, right?"

"Yes Lycanroc," Necrozma replied while his little one hid behind him. He crossed his arms, "To be more precise, I came to get back my light. Hariyama told us that you refused to give it to him."

"So, we came and talk to you," Dusknoir completed as he approached the Pokémon.

Lycanroc frowned and put his hands on his back, "And you hope to change my mind?"

The four nodded. The Midnight one turned around and took a few steps back, "I already said that I'll refuse to give back this Z crystal. Hariyama might not have tell you this, but I won't accept the Ultra Beast to claim it back."

"Why would you refuse? He is in pain without his light and you'll just let him suffer?" Angel asked.

The werewolf Pokémon sighed, "You are a human right?" she nodded, "You don't understand what's going on here. The Ultra Beast presence here is getting higher and higher as time passes. I've received just yesterday a report of two of them around here. Many trees have already disappeared. Report said that the one responsible consumes everything, as if his hunger never ceased. We are lucky this is the only problem with them right now."

"You believe Necrozma might destroy the island?" Dusknoir asked.

"There is a possibility and I refuse to take the risk," Lycanroc replied.

The girl took a step forward, "And you are just going to let him suffer? You are a member of the Rescue Team right? Then why aren't you helping him when he needs too?"

"Because helping him might put others in danger! Haven't thought of it? What is he has any ill intention? There is always a possibility with them."

The ghost type sighed, "And you believe that because you are certain that he is the one who made the humans disappeared likes the others," he crossed his arms as his red eye shined a little brighter.

"No," the Pokémon gazed at them.

The four were taken off-guard by the reply. It was something they were expecting, but a no seemed like it came out of nowhere for them. The red Pokémon scratched his fur with some annoyance, "Are you that surprised? I do not have anything against them for that. Legends said that they suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. I ain't gonna believe the Ultra Beast could pull something like that out of the blue. One thing I'm certain thought. It's that most of them aren't here for anything good. So, I am not going to take any risk."

The black UB thought about it. Knowing that, he wondered if there was a way to convince him. Kyogre was already gone, so the Legendary couldn't speak in his name. He asked, "Can we prove you that I am not here for any evil reason?"

The rock type gazed at the Ultra Beast suspiciously, "You want to prove it? Then what? Turn your back on us?"

"You are no better if you are just thinking every Ultra Beast will betray you," Angel grunted. The Pokémon was getting in her nerve.

Dusknoir put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. He never saw her acting that way and it made him a little worried, "There is no need to get angry right now. But she is right. I would never become a member of Rescue Team," _or becoming strong, _"If no one ever gave me a chance to prove myself. If you are refusing to prove it, it makes you worse than an Ultra Beast, as you said."

"**Just like those mean Pokémon who hurt me when I did nothing bad!" **Poipole puffed from behind Necrozma.

Her guardian translated her words and added, "And I found her afterwards Lycanroc."

Lycanroc grunted and wanted to reply anything. He calmed down and grumbled, "You got me," he raised his head and gazed at the black UB, "You did remain calm. I'll give you that," he crossed his arms, "You want me to trust you? Then you will help me with something." _I did lower myself at their level, or even more, _he admitted in his mind.

He turned around and walked away.

"What is it?" the child asked.

"There has been a phenomenon for a while near the village and everyone grew nervous. There is a Mystery Dungeon there and a few Pokémons disappeared to never come back. This place was deemed dangerous and I was asked to search for the source. I decided to scout alone, since my team is busy elsewhere."

"A mission not suited for you?" the ghost type asked with a small grin.

"Building something isn't made for me. I rather break stuff," he replied. He pointed his finger at them, "Before I get my gear, here's the deal. Me, the Ultra Beasts and the crystal with his light will go alone in the dungeon and end what's causing the problem there."

"What? You can't leave us behind!" Angel replied.

"He said that he wanted to prove that I could trust him. I will give them a chance, but for that, there is a risk we all must take," Lycanroc explained briefly.

_He is going to tempt me in the dungeon, _Necrozma quickly understood what was going behind the Pokémon mind, "I'll accept."

"Necrozma!" the human yelped.

The black UB looked at her, "I will prove myself to him Angel. I'm grateful you convince him to give me a chance. It is my turn to prove it."

"What if that Lycanroc is the one who betray you?" Dusknoir asked as he suspiciously looked at the werewolf Pokémon.

"Then I will be the fool and will suffer, but as I'm already in pain, it won't change much. However, I want to change one thing," the black UB pointed his claw at the other Pokémon.

The rock type red eyes gazed into the very own of Necrozma and grumbled, "What is it now?"

"Let Poipole stay out of the dungeon with Angel and Dusknoir. I refuse to put her in danger. I promised to protect her from any harm, and I know how dangerous it is in the dungeon and outside. Also," he approached the Lycanroc and almost touched the snout of the Pokémon, "I will not hesitate to attack anyone who hurts Poipole. Understand?"

The red furred Pokémon understood the protective paternal undertone of the Ultra Beast. He didn't understand how it was possible, but that wasn't a lie. He smirked, "No problem. He can stay with them. Don't want to suffer from a father wrath. Went thought that too often," he went to his house and came out of his bag, "Now follow me. The dungeon is located in the Mahalo Trail. Once we find it, the two of us go inside and you three will stick out of there. If you come in there, I will believe he cannot be trusted," he warned them.

"I'll make sure Angel stay with me," the ghost type replied as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't," she replied.

Poipole nodded, **"I'll stay with them Necrozma."**

"Then follow me," the Pokémon ordered them.

The four followed the member of the Rescue Team. They walked in the woods as they slowly climbed the trail. The journey to the top was an uneventful one, just like reaching the village.

Halfway to their destination, Lycanroc asked, "How many members are in your team?" he looked at Team Salvation.

"Just the two of us," she replied.

"Just two! That is such a small team. Mine has seven of us to deal with bad guys and criminals," he chuckled at this small advantage as they kept marching.

"What is the name of your team Lycanroc? Is is something as great as your number," Dusknoir grumbled his question.

The Pokémon hesitated to reply. His previous cockiness behavior was gone and turned into a more timid/shameful one. He tapped his claws together and his shoulder dropped.

"Ours fits with our mission right Angel?" the ghost Pokémon asked for approval. He saw that weak spot and intended to use it as a little payback.

"Our team's name is Team Salvation," the girl answered. She forgot why she picked the name, but it fit well.

"And yours? Don't be shy," the ghost Pokémon was getting pushy for an answer.

Lycanroc quietly replied, "…Team c-" and said the rest as a whisper.

"What?" Dusknoir asked as he put his hand on the side of his head.

Necrozma wanted to call back and end this but Poipole was entertained by it and jerks Pokémon deserved a little punishment.

It took a while and when they reached their destination, it was the moment the Pokémon cracked.

"It's… It's Team Cutie alright!" he grunted in shame, feeling like he would cry inside, "Now stop acting like you are deaf!" he accelerated his pace and reached their destination.

The four stopped when they were near him and the subject of Team Cutie went away. In front of them, they could see some kind of entrance to the woods, but this one was made of some strange light. It shouldn't have been possible, unless it was the sun that was there.

Necrozma made two and two together, "A part of my light is in this dungeon," he looked closer and nodded, "That means there will be more light that I first expected if I gain your trust."

Lycanroc was a little nervous now. He wasn't expecting this. He chassed this aside, his mission was to end whatever was causing this, "There must be a crystal inside like this one," he showed it to them.

The black UB negatively nodded, "No. This shining light means that it isn't contained. I don't know what could happen inside."

Lycanroc already said his words and wouldn't take them back. He gazed at Team Salvation and Poipole, "When we are inside, you cannot come to watch over us or help us. I brought enough for us to survive in there."

"Do you need some of our stuff? We can give you a few things for-" the human was cut.

"No. We have enough for the two of us. I brought potions, antidote, an Escape Orb and many other things. I am ready for anything," the rock type answered.

"Those items are not just for you Lycanroc. You better share it," the ghost type warned him, "Because if he isn't helping you when you need it, it might be because you didn't help him."

"I know trust is a two ways thing. Don't worry about it. I will hold my words," he looked at the black UB, "We can go when you are ready."

Necrozma looked at his protégé and Team Salvation, "I am. You two. Thank you for coming here. You will greatly help me later, I'm sure of it. However, this is something I must do. Not just for my light, but for the Ultra Beasts too."

The two nodded, uncertain it was such a good idea, but they had to respect his wishes. He was the one who asked their help and this was a way to help him.

"**Necrozma… Hug time?" ** Poipole asked.

"Hug time," he raised his arms.

The purple UB came to him and cuddle the big Ultra Beast. Her guardian hugged her for a few seconds and said, **"Be careful while I'm gone and be a good Ultra Beast for me okay?"**

"**Okay. Come back quickly."**

"**I will."**

"What did you say?" Lycanroc asked as he pointed his claw at him.

"I told her to be good and that I'll be back quickly. I don't want her to be worried for me," he said as he walked near the entrance.

"Careful!" Angel told him.

"I will."

The rock type said, "Let's go."

And the two went in the Mystery Dungeon. It was all up to them now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next will be: A Matter Of Trust. (How Many Parts? I don't know)

The beginning of this story is heavily focused on Necrozma for now, as he is a new main character introduced in the story, while Dusknoir and Angel has been fairly well in the previous story. Their shining time will come soon. Do not worry about it.


	7. Chapter 6: A Matter Of Trust Part 1

Angel, Dusknoir and Poipole were waiting for the other two to come out of the dungeon. They were just sitting on the ground and doing nothing. Poipole gazed at the entrance to the dungeon and made a few worried and sad sounds. She flew around it, but never entered inside.

"Come here," Angel said with an inviting smile.

The purple Ultra Beast came near her and eventually, rested on her lap. She made another sad sound, her eyes never leaving sight of the dungeon entrance.

"Don't worry," the human pat her head, "We have to believe in Necrozma."

"He isn't weak. He will surely come out victorious," Dusknoir added his little touch. He didn't add anything sarcastic as he thought. Neither the little bit of pride to claim to be the best. He had learned to take others feelings into consideration much more than before. The little one would be even more worried if he said anything negative. To help himself, he always asked himself if he would have said that to Heaven or Angel. The answer was often no, "He did protect you."

That reassured the Ultra Beast, but she kept looking at it.

"It will take a while, but you aren't alone. He knows you are safe," the girl said.

Poipole nodded and waited. It was all the three could do. It was all they could do to help the black Ultra Beast.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Matter Of Trust Part 1**

Necrozma and Lycanroc were now in the mysterious dungeon. As they looked around, it was an impressive sight. The place was a luminous as they expected when they gazed at the entrance.

The location looked like the woods they previously where, but the light was shining brightly in the dungeon. It felt as if the sun was close to them, without the heat that came with it. The dungeon felt somewhat relaxing. The shining light was kind and warm to their spirit.

The black Ultra Beast was certain that it was his light. Only it would let such a nice feeling out of it. He also tried to feel how much light there was. What was showed wasn't how much light he lost. The light of his body was more compact and in greater quantity that anyone could expect. He frowned, _it's much less than I thought. Well… a little of my light will ease my pain a little._

Lycanroc gazed at him and said, "Let's go. We have to find out what makes the Pokémons disappear."

Necrozma came out of his reverie and answered, "On it."

The two began marching into the forest of the mysterious dungeon. They carefully proceeded on the road. The two checked around for anything that might attacked them. Some Pokémons liked to hide or live in those dungeons. It would be mostly ill intentioned Pokémons who would do that.

Lycanroc was often gazing at the Ultra Beast, making sure that it wouldn't try anything on him. He let his Z-Crystal on his chest, so that the black crystalline being could see it at all time. He also made sure to remained a little behind him. Tempting the Ultra Beast wasn't something he liked to do. It was a necessity. He gave his words and will hold it. He had to make sure the black UB wouldn't threaten anyone.

They kept their pace and nothing unusual came. No Pokémons were appearing and nothing wanted to ambush them right now. Lycanroc smelt the air and no Pokémons could be found. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Necrozma had a unique stench he couldn't put into words. It gave the Ultra Beast a mysterious air surrounding him, once that made him wary in the first place. Any Pokémon knew they had to be cautious of the unknown. They were no more humans who could made them known. It was a talent that they could still barely grasp on. From the legends, Pokémons always lived their everyday life, while the humans did many mysterious things. One of those remained in Alola. It was the ruined between the islands. Those ruins that lead to a strange dungeon.

The one they were currently in was also strange, but in a more mysterious way. The one that wasn't in a Mysterious Dungeon, was one of melancholy and showed how a Pokémon was, in an aspect, insignificant compared to the humans of legends,_ Legends. There is a real one out there. Maybe Pokémons will ask her many questions eventually. I bet it will happen._

He lightly grinned, but that came to an end when his companion asked, "What is it? I didn't do anything funny."

Lycanroc coughed loudly and almost lost his balance, "N-nothing!" his face would have been red, if not hidden by his fur, "Just thinking of unimportant stuff. It's not related to you! Really!"

Necrozma didn't insist. He had to show trust and get it back on. He had his own challenge that came to him many times. He saw the crystal containing his light and could feel the urge to take it, _it will just lighten the eternal pain of my body, _his mind tempted him. Despite that, his resolve remained strong and did everything to ignore his light right now. Nothing would help him if he tried anything. All if would do would be to show he was just like the Pokémon thought the Ultra Beasts were. He thought of Poipole. He thought back of everything they did together. Simple games, searching for his light, cuddling during the night. It made him smile and the urge calmed down. It was just at the back of his mind.

"This dungeon feels a little boring," Lycanroc commented. He looked around, "There isn't any traps right now. No Pokémons to rescue or to attack us. The first option being preferable."

"You are a real Rescue Team Pokémon," the black UB admitted.

Lycanroc sighed, but didn't comment on it, _not everyone in my team are that way. _"Yeah…" he looked forward and saw the trees making a strange form, "Looks like this is the end of this floor."

"Maybe the danger will be in the next one. I don't feel my light the same way inside," Necrozma commented.

"Go in first, I'll follow you next. If there is anything dangerous, warn me," Lycanroc ordered.

The black UB nodded and went in first. When he reached the new floor, it was the same forest than before, but the light wasn't as warm as before. It was a little wicked. His light seemed tainted.

Lycanroc followed next and frowned, "That place smells trouble."

"Agree," the black UB nodded as he wondered why his light turned that way.

This time, the wickedness of the light put them on alert. Trouble would come here. Their steps were slower than before. Their eyes searched for any possible enemy as they venture deeper into the dungeon.

The Pokémon scratched his fur and adjusted his scarf. He could feel a battle coming soon. His fur hissed and his ears twitched at any unknown sound. He was thankful that Necrozma steps wasn't twitching his ears, or it would have moved like crazy right now. His red eyes searched for anything dangerous. He looked on his left, before turning to his right.

"You can feel it too?" the Ultra Beast asked.

"Yeah. Something is watching us," he sniffed loudly, "But I cannot find them. They are hiding really well. Can your light hide stench?"

"I don't know. I cannot smell myself. And it's light. I don't think it could. Maybe they used something else in the dungeon or outside. I just know they are here, waiting to ambush us," the black crystallises being replied as he walked forward.

"H-hey!" Lycanroc grunted.

"Watch my back. It's better than the other way," Necrozma replied. He took the lead, ready to be the first one to get hit.

The rock type Pokémon nodded and followed behind. He used all his senses to detect anything that might try to assault them from behind. Nothing alerted him as they kept going deeper in the dungeon.

Eventually, they heard a sound and stopped. Lycanroc back touched the black UB's back.

"They are hiding in the trees," the Pokémon whispered.

"Yes. We wait?" he asked.

"Yes. We have to give them a chance to surrender when they come out. Just give them time to come. Don't let the thought of a treat get over you. If you feel your nerves coming out, you will tire yourself out," he warned him. He didn't want his ally to be a weight on his shoulder and made sure to warned him about it, _this is probably what Necrozma wanted. A situation to prove his worth and trust. He won't get me that easily. It won't be until we finished the dungeon that my decision will be made. I can be pretty stubborn._

_I should see this as my first test. Getting my light from him would be an automatic failure, _the Ultra Beast reminded himself, _damn! I had to think about my light he has, _he mentally punished himself. That mental punishment ended when the sound of the leaves was louder. They knew the enemy would come.

"Look what we have here. A Pokémon and an Ultra Beast together? Something is wrong here. What are you two doing in our domain?" a voice asked them.

Lycanroc didn't like that tone, "We are here to investigate what is going on in here. Many Pokémons disappeared near this Mysterious Dungeon. Somehow, I can see the possibility of you and your little group, that you are responsible for this."

"You are a member of team Cutie. You aren't as cute as you think Lycanroc."

The rock type furiously grunted, but didn't take the offensive. He bit his time.

The Pokémon finally revealed itself and was grinning at them. It was a large humanoid Pokémon. He had a red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. His pink lips grinned as he gazed at his adversary. He raised his tubular arm and pointed his small claw inside of his hand, which looked like a cannon at them, "And you are outnumbered. I don't know why an Ultra Beast is with you, but you don't stand a chance against my crew."

"I see who you are now Magmortar. A little low thug who see himself as bigger than he actually is. I can see you are big as fat, but nothing else," the wolf Pokémon decided to be a jerk about it. Provocation to drop their guard.

The Pokémon laughed loudly, "Then you know nothing about me. My group is hidden right now, and when I give them the signal, they will come out to attack you two. I strongly suggest you turn back right now, or we will fight you," his smirk was confident as his flame shined more than the light.

_He is a bad Pokémon. Him and his group are affecting the light. That's why it felt oppressive instead of warm. This is how the light became with them around. It must have taken a long time to turn like this, _Necrozma had no hatred for them. He could quickly purify it, as it is a part of himself. Bringing the light back to normal was no deal, but tainting it like that was the opposite, "We came here for a reason. Unless Lycanroc wants to turn back, we won't."

The rock type grinned, "As if we are going to turn back. We will solve the problem of this Mystery Dungeon and beating you might be. Where are the Pokémons who disappeared? You have something to do with it!"

Magmortar thought about it, or looked like he was seriously thinking about it, "Me? Making Pokémon who came to close to here disappear? Maybe you are confusing me with the Ultra Beasts. They are sneaky enough to pull this off. With us being here, there is less trouble with them. Believe me."

"As if I'll bite that," Lycanroc grinned at the terrible lie.

The fire type also grinned, "Good. Only an idiot would have believed me when I said that. Obviously, I did capture them, but all are still alive. I might be a… thug as you said, but I prefer not to kill some Pokémons for little trouble. They will join us or remained as prisoners and hostages until we got enough things to leave."

"Z Crystal I presume," the rock type asked.

The other one grinned and notice the crystal on the white fur of the member of the Rescue Team, "And you have one Z-Crystal on you. Sorry, but we ain't gonna let you leave now. Let's make them faint guys!"

Many Pokémons went out of their hiding spot. Necrozma and Lycanroc were surrounded by 20 of them. Those were Rattatas and Radicates Alola forms with their black fur. They were hissing that them with a confident grin on their face.

"Looks like we will have to take that grin away," The black UB said.

"It won't be that difficult. I remember my Rescue Team arrested many of them many times. Alas, they were so many of them that they were often broke out somehow. That explain why the jail was burned. You are the one who got them free every time Magmortar."

"Guilty as charge Lycantoc. Anyway. We shouldn't talk for that long right? We need your Z-Crystal. It will make us more powerful than we are now," he showed a necklace in his hand, a red Z-Crystal that he put around his neck. His body shined a little more as his flame intensified. It was clear that he increased his power thanks to it and being compatible with him.

"He can do that," the rock type grumbled.

"What did the fire type do?" the Ultra Beast asked.

"He used the Z-crystal to reinforce his fire type attacks. His flames are going to hurt a lot," the furry Pokémon replied as he prepared for battle.

Necrozma remembered those crystals were used by humans and Pokémon, _the humans would channel the power of the crystals and offered it to their partner in its purest form. Right now, that Pokémon isn't using it to its full potential. It's just the same move, but stronger. Angel might had been helpful if she had one. _He stood in battle position, waiting for the Pokémons to come.

"Get them!" the fire type ordered.

The group of criminal Pokémons jumped at the two and were ready to destroy them. Lycanroc avoided many claws and fangs and countered with by throwing a rock on the faces of the closest enemies.

The black UB blocked them with his arms. He felt their fangs trying to pierce his black crystals, but failed to do so. He still felt the bites and winced. He didn't let that affect him and countered with a tackle, sending them away.

The two were back to back as their enemies surrounded them. They were wounded, but not out.

"Things are a little troublesome," the wolf Pokémon commented with a small grin, "But their ain't tough. Just a few more hits and they are out. Ready Ultra Beast."

"They won't stop their assault, so I will not hold back," he replied.

"W-wait. You were holding back?"

"Yes."

The Rattatas and Radicates came to them, but they were ready. The duo used their power to pushed them away. Necrozma raised his big black hand and punch one of the Radicates when it was in range. His swing threw it on another one and sent them away. He had been bitten a few times, but his resilience was too high to take more than a few scratches on his black body.

The member of Team Cutie grinned as he bit them with everything he got and avoided any attacks coming at him, _as slow as I remember._

It wasn't long before they were all out. The two didn't even feel exhausted from the battle and gazed at Magmortar. Lycanroc took out from his bag two berries and gave one to his ally, "Take it, before we need to be ready for the big boss."

They consumed the berry and felt lightly revigorated. They looked at their next enemy who nodded his head negatively.

The fire type crossed his arms and grumbled, "I didn't expect much from them, but they still lost," he wasn't mad at his weak minions losing, "Anyway," he jumped from where he was and landed between the Ultra Beast and the Pokémon and glared at them, "It's time for me to eliminate you two!" He pointed his hands at them and threw a powerful fire ball, sending them away. They both bounced on the ground and landed back on their feet, chest bruised by the impact.

"He's going to be tough," Necrozma commented, uncertain of how the battle will end.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The problem of trust isn't really there, since there is nothing really pushing it in this chapter.

Next part will be more complicated in that regard.


	8. Chapter 7: A Matter Of Trust Part 2

Poipole was flying around the girl and her partner. The purple UB was getting bored at waiting for her guardian and parental figure to come back and wanted to do something, anything. All so she couldn't think too much for what could happen to him right now.

She was getting worried for him, who was with the rock type inside the Mystery Dungeon for a while now.

Dusknoir sighed and flew by her side, "I understand you are getting impatient for them to come back, but this isn't going to help."

"**But maybe something happened to him," **she wondered as her blue eyes went to the portal.

He didn't get her and the ghost type looked at the human for support.

"Don't worry Poipole. Necrozma isn't weak," she let out a small smile, "They might have found what the problem was and are searching for a solution."

The Ultra Beast let out a very small smile, filled with uncertainty and worrisome.

The ghost Pokémon sighed once again. He used what his partner said to calm the little one down, "We never know how long we are going to be in one of those Mystery Dungeons. One thing is certain, he is going to get out of here. If he could fly form here to Dawn village to seek us, he will over come it."

She approached him and put her hands on the Pokémon chest and asked, **"Really?" **forgetting that he couldn't understand her.

Dusknoir kinda understood what Poipole implied and nodded, "He will overcome it," he yelped when she hugged him, "I am not made for this," he grumbled as he flew down and sat by Angel side.

The human giggled and pat his back, "She is better now."

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Matter Of Trust Part 2**

The name cannot be said for Necrozma and Lycanroc. They both avoided a fireball at the last second. It let out a loud explosion behind them and sent them on the ground. The black UB recovered fast enough to avoid the next blast as he flew in the air.

The rock type gasped when Magmortar came towards and charged his hands with flame, "Fire Punch!"

The wolf Pokémon avoided the attack at the last second and the next one. He jumped on the hand and threw himself away.

Necrozma charged and raised his hand, "Slash!" he missed the attack and was hit by a fire blast on his chest and sent away. He landed on Lycanroc and rolled on the ground before standing up.

"Watch where you are landing!" the rock type yelled furiously at the Ultra Beast.

"I didn't choose where to land," he replied before avoiding ember coming at him.

"Yeah," he grumbled, uncertain of it.

Magmortar charged at them and was ready to punch them again with his fire punch. The rock type jumped backward while Necrozma avoided and it passed near his face and avoided the next one. He blocked the next one with his hand and felt his hand burning by the simple contact with the hand. He grunted and took a step back and was kicked in the gut and sent away.

Lycanroc acted now and jumped in the air, he aimed at the head with his attack and yelled, "Rock Throw!" he threw it and hit the back of the head.

Magmortar felt on the ground and turned around, blocking the wolf Pokémon who tried to tackle him. He countered with ember, but the rock type avoided it and rolled on the ground. He jumped away as more came to him.

The black UB managed to recover from the attack and prepared his attack, _this might hurt a little, _"Charge Beam!" he winced at the sudden pain that came when he used his energy in this attack. The electric beam hit the Pokémon on his chest and shocked him.

However, the fire type wasn't out of the fight yet and remained strong on his feet, "That's it? It's not as strong as I expected from someone as big as you."

"Rock Throw!" Lycanroc yelled as he hit the back his adversary.

Magmortar was getting pissed off at the damage he was getting. His purple lips formed a grinned, "Fine. I'll get serious now."

That grin was partially washed away when the Ultra Beast replied, "Me too then," _for a grin like that, taking it away with an agonising pain will be worth it._

"So, everyone was holding back? I thought you didn't with that Z-Crystal. I see I was wrong," the rock type frowned and prepared to attack.

Everyone was ready to continue the battle and go all out. The Ultra Beast gazed at his ally, who didn't look back at him. He didn't really mind, but it might be costly for the battle.

"Flamethrower!" the fire Pokémon yelled.

The wolf Pokémon avoided the flame, but Necrozma didn't react in time and was trapped within it. He felt the temperature rising on his black crystal, but endure the pain. It was something he was strong at doing. He painfully grunted as he charged at the criminal. No matter how much it hurt him, he kept approaching the egg-shaped Pokémon.

Lycanroc ran on the side and watched it with some amazement. He couldn't pull this up, even if he was resistant to fire like his ally.

A pillar of light was beginning to form under the foot of Magmortar, but the Pokémon didn't notice it until the Ultra Beast yelled, "Photon Geyser!"

The pillar raised and the fire Pokémon was trapped in it. He painfully yelled in agony as the light was burning him. The Pokémon was infuriated and countered with a Fire Blast, which exploded on the black one and sent him away.

"So, you are really powerful Ultra Beast," he said furiously, before avoiding the rock attack from the wolf Pokémon.

"It seems we both underestimate him," before biting the arm of Magmortar.

He painfully winced when the fangs entered in his flesh and began shaking his arm in hope of freeing himself from the sharps needles that pierced his body. He didn't stop until he sent Lycanroc away from him and countered with a fire punch right on the snout.

The wolf Pokémon rolled on the ground and jumped back on his feet, feeling a little dizzy.

Magmortar used his hands to sent more flame at the Pokémon.

Lycanroc managed to recover but too late to avoid the attack. The black UB appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with his body, "You're okay?"

The rock type nodded, "I'm fine now."

"Do something," Necrozma grunted painfully. He knew he couldn't handle the flame for long.

The rock type nodded and jumped on his ally head and used it to gain more altitude, "Stone Edge!"

He landed brutally on the ground and rocks raised around the fire type, before it crushed him. The flame stopped coming out of his arms and the black Ultra Beast took his chance to strike. He approached the fire Pokémon as he stood up and pointed his hands at him, "Power Gem!"

The Ultra Beast threw gems around the Pokémon who saw them and knew it was the end. He was about to get hit by his weakness again. The blast came and the Pokémon was blown up by the attack.

Magmortar was on the ground. He fainted by the cumulated wounds he got in the battle.

Lycanroc approached him and took the Z-crystal away from the criminal, "You won't need this anymore," before sighing, "That was way more difficult than I expected. I have the type advantage, but that crystal sure changed everything in this fight."

Necrozma could only agree, "He was much stronger and resilient with it."

"I don't know where or how he learned to use this, but I'll make sure he won't ever do this again," he searched in his bags and took out two potions, "Use one. I'll use the other. Then we will restrain all of them and finished checking what's going on in the dungeon."

They both treated their wounds and used the ropes coming out of the bag to restrain the Rattata's and Radicates. As for Magmortar, they temporary bury him on the ground, as he could easily burn the ropes.

The egg-shaped Pokémon was already back and saw where he was, "You think you beat me you two! I will not accept my defeat! You will one day pay for this! As I am Magmortar the-"

"Lycanroc use Drop Kick!" he said as he kicked right in the snout of the annoying Pokémon. The wolf scratched his fur with a satisfied grinned and gazed at the black crystal being, who gave him the 'Really. Are you serious?' gaze, "What?"

"Lycanroc use Drop Kick. That's what a human would say," he chuckled and commented, "Is that even one of your moves?"

"No, but it worked," he pointed at the red Pokémon whose eyes were spinning, "Anyway, we have to save the hostages and take care of this light."

"Yes," the black UB replied as they continued marching.

The rock type gazed at the other one as he scratched his red fur. Eventually, he said, "Thanks for taking the hit."

"Hum? No problem. I'm use to pain, so getting burned like that won't change anything," he raised his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do it."

"That's who I am," Necrozma simply replied.

Lycanroc stopped. He wondered if those words were true or not. He distrusted them all and the one in front of him was no exception. Yet, that one had no hostility towards him or the Pokémons he fought, _he's another kind of Ultra Beast, _he concluded. He remembered his promise. It would soon come to end, _I will have to give this Z-Crystal. I can't go back to my words. I am a member of the Rescue Team, _he observed the black UB who gazed at the Pokémon, "I was thinking."

Necrozma wanted to say something, but those words cut him, "Sure."

The Pokémon joined him and they kept walking forward, "It is almost over Necrozma."

The Ultra Beast nodded and they continued, "Sorry for hurting you earlier."

"Yeah. Yeah," came the reply. It was a cold one, but the Pokémon didn't cool down yet.

The duo was deeper in the dungeon and stopped when they heard a few sounds. The two went towards it and saw around 10 Pokémons trapped inside a cage, trying to get out. The bars were solid and couldn't break with their strength.

"Stay here. They will be scared if they see you," Lycanroc said without trying to be rude.

Necrozma nodded and waited there. He crossed his arms and let him free them. He decided to sat on the ground and watched him, trying to break the bars. He saw that they were weaker than the member of the Rescue Team. He could have saved them faster, but knew his ally was right. They would be scared because of what he was. It was a little sad that his origin would be troublesome, he expressed no negative emotion. He knew why they were that way. He couldn't change anything.

It wasn't long before the Pokémons were finally freed and were following him. The moment the Pokémons noticed him, they were hiding behind their savior.

"An Ultra beast!"

"He's going to attack us!"

Their words kept coming and grew more and more aggressive. It made the Ultra Beast looked down in some shame. He did notice some of them were about to attack him with their powers.

The black UB braced himself for the upcoming pain.

Lycanroc grunted, "No. He helped me saving you. He burned alive to protect me," he corrected them.

They slowly calmed down as their savior looked at them, meaning what he said. He waited until everyone stopped talking, he explained what happened, "He didn't do anything. He was there and didn't attack you. Even when you were threatening him. Before we get the criminals, there is one thing left," he looked at the Ultra Beast.

Necrozma nodded and went deeper in the dungeon. It wasn't long before he reached the end. He looked at the ground and found ashes, but recognised it. Those were from his broken Z-Crystal. He knew this was the source of the light and explained a little why it was tainted. The bad Pokémons were near it and affected it with their behavior.

He cut those thought aside and raised his arms. His brain prism shined a little as the light began to go towards it. He acted like a black hole and attracted his lost light. As the light came, it was immediately purified. The rest also came and eventually, the light of the dungeon was gone. All that remained was the natural light that existed inside.

The black UB put his hand on his chest. He felt the pain lightly subsiding. Even if it was little, it felt so good. Joy was strong inside of him, just to feel it diminishing. He just wanted to come out of the dungeon and hug Poipole and telling her how this little bit of light was so rejuvenating.

* * *

Outside the dungeon, the trio noticed the light ceased to emit from it. It took a minute but after this, the light was gone.

"They did it," Angel said.

Poipole flew around with a large smile, joyfully singing, **"He's coming back soon! He will be back soon!"**

Dusknoir big red eye followed her as she went left and right. He stopped when she spun around him. The Pokémon wouldn't want to feel dizzy for that.

She calmed down when she heard something.

The trio watched those who exited the dungeon. The moment the first came out, the purple Ultra Beast hid behind the floating gray Pokémon.

Many Pokémons came out, many walking away as they were freed. The strongest ones were those who held the criminals. Lycanroc came behind with two Radicates and gazed at them, "Necrozma is here."

The black UB came out of the dungeon next with Magmortar on his shoulders. He looked at them and nodded at them, "I'm back."

The trio noticed that his body was lightly burned.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked as she joined him.

Poipole flew over him and asked the same question in her language.

"I'm fine. I just got hit by that Pokémon when I helped Lycanroc. He's knocked out because he spoke too much," he explained. The fire type eyes were spinning with his mouth opened.

"I was tired of his 'I'll get you next time' thing," the red wolf Pokémon commented.

"He did a drop kick," the black UB concluded.

"We will bring them in jail and I'll get the reward. Come," the member of Team Cutie said.

They followed the group back into the village and it was getting chaotic. The return of the two Ultra Beasts caused a commotion and Lycanroc explained what he did for them.

"He is just using you to his own benefit," one replied.

"I'm sure he is just waiting for his chance to act like his real self," another one replied.

Thankfully, Hariyama was nearby and quickly calmed the situation by yelling, "That is enough everyone!," before he spoke in a calmer but firm manner "I believe in the good will of Necrozma. Those who are doubting him don't know who he is and what he did for us! If he wanted to do anything. It would be best when he was alone with Lycanroc but as he said, he didn't."

"And do not worry. We won't stay long as you want us gone," the black UB added.

He ignored the glare of the Pokémons. He helped the rock type and dropped Magmortar with the other bad Pokémons and joined them.

"Let go outside the village to talk more. They won't stop looking at us that way," the mayor of the village said with clear disappointment in his voice. He gazed at them and they avoided looking at him.

The six walked outside of the village. There was much to talk and it was only the beginning.

Outside the village, the two brothers had observed the small even from afar.

"You saw that big bro?" the little one questioned.

"Yes," he replied while eating a bush, "The Ultra Beast did all of this and would surely have been attacked."

"Those good for nothing Pokémons," he grumbled.

His bigger brother pulled him against him, "So. What do we do?"

Someone landed near them and said, **"I will make them regret it. They were about to attack an Ultra Beast. He was helping them!"**

A muscular red Ultra Beast commented as he cracked his fingers.

"This is not a good idea Buzzwhole," the big one commented.

"**I don't care," **Buzzwhole replied before he flew in the air, preparing the attack.

"Good," the little one smiled as he took a step forward, "Might as well join in the fight."

The big brother grabbed the little one and pulled him against him once again, "Naw. I rather eat."

"Let me go! You can eat later for once!" he tried to free himself from his brother's grasp but failed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Buzzwhole Attacks.


	9. Chapter 8: Buzzwhole Attacks

AC: Hello everyone. This is Starart here and I want to warn you that after this chapter, the updates will get looser and less frequent.

I've decided to continue my original story on Fictionpress, having letting the story dormant for too long on its second volume. I will still update it when I can but until the second volume of my Monster Samurai come to end, the update will be slower and irregular.

I'm sorry for those who loved the story but I really want to fully advance in my original creation.

The story isn't on hold but only slowed down.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Buzzwhole Attacks**

The group followed Hariyama outside the village and they didn't really talk until they were out of the gaze of the mistrusting Pokémons.

"Once again, I am sorry for their behavior," the bulky Pokémon sighed as he gazed at the Ultra Beast, "I should have done more against these kinds of behavior but I didn't."

"I don't believe you could have change anything Hariyama. Their believes are too strong for us to change their mind in an instant," the black UB replied as he joined him with his little child, sitting on his head, "It's something that will take a really long time when you put lots of effort. With things going on right now, I'm not sure it will work," he pessimistically commented as he crossed his arms.

"They hold on the past too much," Lycanroc replied. He pointed his claw at the Ultra Beast, "Me. It's just because of the few attacks we had by them for a while. Nothing grave as of now, but I cannot afford to let my guard down."

Necrozma nodded, believing his words, "Right. Anyway, do you think we are far away from the village to talk now?"

"Yes. I want to know what happened in the mysterious dungeon," the mayor asked.

The two who investigated it explained everything that happened there, once they reached the part of the light, the Pokémon frowned.

"So, your light was tainted by bad Pokémons. I have trouble to even believe it could be possible," the mayor commented.

"It is difficult but it is what happened. Even so, it wasn't a problem. I purify it as I absorb it back into myself," the Ultra Beast appeared joyful, "And my pain had subsided a little," _got to hug Poipole later,_he mentioned to himself. He wanted to do it sooner but they weren't in private. He scratched his forehead and added, "There wasn't that much light. I can say that it was one of my crystal that broke. The light was freed and illuminated the dungeon with its unnatural light."

"I cannot say if it created this strange dungeon or it came by itself," Hariyama concluded.

Lycanroc thought about it, "You know. I never understood how those dungeons even existed in the first place. Why did they appear?"

"From what I know, they weren't there when the humans existed. There is nothing that indicated that in our history with them," the other Pokémon replied.

Team Salvation was left out of this part of the conversation. None of it allowed them to speak with them. The chat continued and more questions arose about the dungeons, but those were eventually pushed aside as the red wold Pokémon moved to another subject.

"I think we made you wait long enough," he said as he took out his necklace and showed the Z-Crystal, "This is your light inside. After everything you did, I have to give it to you. I…" he turned his gaze away, "I'm sorry for doubting you all this time but I cannot be too careful with the Ultra Beasts. We have a few battles against them for years now and one of them could easily endanger our village."

The mayor had to agree, "I cannot deny it. They are much more powerful than an ordinary Pokémon. Stronger, more resilient and with mysterious form. However, not that many are actively evil."

"It is fear that drive then to act this way," the Ultra Beast concluded his words.

The human didn't see it the same way, "But this is unfair. They did nothing wrong and they had to suffer for this. I think the Pokémons are unfair. Necrozma is nice and doesn't want to hurt anyone and they just-"

"They believe that we caused the humans to disappear. The scars are still deep, even after thousands of years," the black UB defended them.

The child wasn't agreeing with it. It was starting to frustrate her and she wasn't there for long, _I should do something to change things. This is all so unfair. Necrozma… You're just too nice. _But she lacked the bravery to stand strong against the Pokémons. She might be brave now than before but she wasn't at that level yet.

Dusknoir red eye was on her, _Angel. I am frustrated too but we can't change the world, _he put his hand on her shoulder, "Angel. There is no reason to be that angry at Pokémons. As Necrozma said, they are still in pain."

"For so long?" she asked in disbelief.

The ghost type nodded, "I lived for this long and I still miss Heaven. I might have forgotten but it took a thousand of year before I did. They didn't."

Hariyama sighed and added, "We did get attacks of Ultra Beasts frequent enough. I don't know when or why it was pointed at them. That part was lost. The emotions never left."

Lycanroc was about to add his little touch when they heard something back in the village, "What's going on?"

"Must be an attack. We have to go back now!" the mayor ordered.

The Pokémons quickly went back in the city. Dusknoir and the Ultra Beasts took the lead.

The ghost type stopped when he turned back. Angel was following but a little slower, "Come. We are members of Rescue Team."

"Yeah," the girl said as she accelerated.

They went back in the village. Lycanroc flew in the air and landed on his feet, "Damn."

Now, the girl was frowning. Her mind came back to what Dusknoir said, _he's right._

Despite getting bitter towards the Pokémons of Alola, she threw it aside. She knew they were in danger and had to help them. No matter what she felt.

Scyther did it. If he managed to let go of his hatred against the ghost types and not follow the path of another Pokémon, he looked up too.

She had too followed his example.

In the center of the village, there was a tall Ultra Beast who stood there, ready to fight anyone coming at him. It was angry and just his clenched hands told them that he was ready to fight.

The red Ultra Beast was glaring at anyone who was in his way. It was an anthropomorphic mosquito with a small head with a pair of eyes, red and black antenna starting near the eyes and a long silver proboscis. His body was muscular and massive. The muscles contained a strange liquid inside with red fluid, which was the source of his color. His back had two pair of orange wings, ready to flew all that weight on the Ultra Beast. He approached them with his four legs, moving rhythmically.

"Buzzwole," Necrozma said. He walked towards the red Ultra Beast, "I don't know why you are here but that is enough. I will not accept that you hurt any innocent Pokémon!"

The two glared at each other's. The black UB gave a quick sign at his little protégé who flew away from the upcoming fight. The two never ended eye contact for a while. Eventually, the proboscis very lightly went down before rising once again. The two crossed their arms. Buzzwole looked intimidating with his large muscles while Necrozma looked frail in comparison.

The others could only gaze at it.

"**Why should I do as you say?" **Buzzwole asked.

"Because- Because attacking them is wrong. I'm sure they haven't done anything to hurt you."

"**They did hurt you. Their words are venom. A poisonous attack that shouldn't be ignored. Ultra Beasts have to stick together in this world. So, anyone who stand against us have to suffer!"**

"Attacking them will not help Ultra Beasts in any ways," the black UB rebutted. He clenched his hands and added, "Even if they said mean things, you have to understand why they are that way. They-"

"**They will never listen to you. Admit it. You don't really believe they will change. You are just trying too hard for their sake. They DO NOT deserve another chance."**

"I don't care if you say they don't. They can see me. One day, I will prove you wrong," he took a battle stance, "Until then. I will not let you attack any of them. I will stand in your way and show you that you are wrong. If Lycanroc accepted to give me a chance, I will not waste it! Pokémons and Ultra Beasts can live together! I will show everyone the way! One at the time," _my belief won't be broken._

Buzzwole seemed a little confused at the reply. He was sure to be right. They were extremely mean to the black UB but the other one was stubborn; _**you know it is unfair for you. No Ultra Beast deserve to be insulted like you just went through. If it is as you want, **_**"I will fight all of you."**

"Stand back everyone!" Necrozma yelled.

Dusknoir and Angel went forward. The girl turned around and said, "Hariyama, made sure everyone gets out of here! We will bring him towards the beach!"

The mayor nodded and helped the wolf Pokémon to stand up.

Buzzwole opened his wings and charged. The black UB learned of the plan and flew in the air. He passed above the bug/fighting and said, "Catch me if you are real fighter!" He then added something in his own language that only the other Ultra Beasts understood.

Poipole seemed a little confused, as if she didn't get what her guardian said.

That little provocation was enough as the red buffed one went after him.

The ghost type grabbed his partner and flew after them as quickly as possible. They quickly joined the Ultra Beasts and saw that the battle didn't begin yet. They both had a bruise on their body. It was obvious that they both gave each other's a blow. It didn't go farther than that.

The two were glaring at each other's. They remained around twenty feet away from each other's and never broke eye contact.

"**This is your last chance to let me do what must be done," **Buzzwole warned the black UB.

"I will not let you do that. Hurting Pokémons is something I will not accept Buzzwole. I will not move out of your way. So, you have no choice to fight me," he prepared his claws.

The red Ultra Beast flexed his muscles a few times.

Dusknoir went by the side of the black UB and said, "I won't let you fight alone. As a member of Rescue Team. We cannot let him attack the innocent Pokémons," he prepared his arms and glared at the red UB, "Buzzwole… That's his name?"

"Yes," his ally replied.

"Buzzwole. I have a mission to protect the innocents and won't let you get it your way," he closed his fingers and was ready for the battle, _been a while since I went into a real fight._

The red Ultra Beast didn't reply and simply charged at the ghost type. He quickly passed the distance and gave a powerful punch on the face.

Everything went in flow motion for the gray Pokémon. He felt the fist sink in the right side of his head and for a second, wondered if his eyeball would pop out of his face. The pain awakened when the fist reached its deepest part on his head. The next thing that happened was the Pokémon sent in the sky as he let out a loud, "Aaarrrggghhh!"

He disappeared in the sky as a star suddenly shined.

"Dusknoir!" the girl yelled.

Necrozma commented, "Even resilience to fighting abilities has its limit," before avoiding the punches of the red UB.

He flew in the air and could only dodged any attacks coming at him. The black UB knew that blocking was a terrible idea. He made sure to keep his distance and tried to find a chance to attack. He cursed himself as he didn't fully recover from his previous battle.

Angel was thinking about what she should do. It was clear that one punch would end her life, so she had to think of another way. That wasn't easy to find one with a red mosquito who do not allow a human to make a mistake in a fight. She thought about her powers and knew what she can do to fight back.

The black UB continued to avoid any attacks while trying to find an opportunity to use a counter attack. Suddenly, Buzzwole was above him and gave a Mega Punch. Necrozma managed to block it at the last second but it wasn't enough.

The impact sent the black crystalline being on the ground. He landed on his feet but the ground cracked under the impact. He was on his knees when the red UB came for another mega punch.

"**Look out!" **Poipole yelled at her guardian.

The black one saw the other one coming and blocked it with his large hands. The impact once again propelled him but backward this time. He tried to use his flying ability to stop it but couldn't fight against it.

Buzzwole charged at him and with one swift punch on the black head, trapped his adversary on the ground.

Necrozma was confused as he was partially buried in the ground.

"Leave him alone and face me!" Angel entered in the fight. She got his attention and immediately regretted it. She knew it was a terrible idea but braced herself.

The red Ultra Beast charged as he yelled something she didn't understand.

She looked at him and ignored her fear that told her to run away. Once the punch came at her, she called the blessing offered by Palkia. She opened a portal that lead to another location.

The red fist went through it and took the Ultra Beast off-guard. Just below him, the exit portal was there and the fist came out, hitting brutally the abs of the red UB and sent him in the sky.

Buzzwole coughed and released saliva from his silver proboscis. When the momentum was gone, he prepared to charge when he heard someone yelling, "Shadow Ball!"

And a shadow ball hit him and sent him away. The red UB quickly recovered and flew towards the ground. Once he landed, he saw that Necrozma, Dusknoir and the human Angel stood ready.

The ghost type grunted as he put his hand on his cheek, "Damn. I can still feel that punch."

"We have super potions for later," the girl said.

"We still have a chance," the black UB said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two brothers were watching the fight from a safe distance.

"Buzzwole is giving them a good lesson so far," the younger brother said, standing by the side of his brother.

"Hum? Well… a lesson to not mess with the Ultra Beast to another one. Seems like a brilliant plan," the older brother replied before munching something.

They saw the ghost type flying in the air and disappeared.

"And he goes to the sky," the older brother commented as he continued munching loudly.

The younger gazed at the big one and saw him eating something once again, "Another tree! Will you stop it?"

"I am hungry little bro," the big one replied with pleading eyes.

"It won't work. Do you realised what you are doing?"

"Satisfying my appetite," he replied. He was rewarded when the little brother wasn't by his side but above him and giving a drop kick on the top of his head. He felt no pain from the kicks and simply chuckled.

"No!" he yelled before grabbing the cheeks and pulling them, "You are causing a major def… defo- the trees will be all gone of the island if you keep it up!"

"What's the problem?" the innocent reply was made, unaffected by any of his brother's attacks. He was even enjoying it. After all, he like teasing his little bro on purpose.

"It's bad!" he grunted.

"So?"

The younger brother thought about it and with a calm tone, "Then no more trees will come and no more food for you."

His older brother had no arguments to give back and whined, "But they taste good. Fine," he finished it and pouted, crossing his arms.

It was then that the red UB was sent in the air. They looked at the human and saw the portals.

"Little bro… You saw that?"

"Yes. I'm impressed you noticed it."

"Me too."

"Aaaaaaaaaaanyway," the younger one sighed, "The blessing offered by Arceus and his children. She must be-"

"Surely."

The two siblings nodded and once they gave attention back to the fight, the battle was about to resume.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Team Salvation And The Siblings.

The fight will soon concluded and they will meet the two siblings.


	10. Chapter 9: Team Salvation And The Siblin

Buzzwole observed his three adversaries. The black Ultra Beast stood strong despite the pain on his skull. The Ghost Type with the mark on his cheek that even if resilience to a fighting type wasn't strong enough to endure it. The human girl with some strange powers that he knew little of its origin.

His muscles contracted as he prepared to charge, **"Even together, you won't stand a chance."**

Necrozma translated his words.

"That's what you think Ultra Beast," Dusknoir pointed his finger at the red UB, "But if we can defeat an army of spirits with just a few Pokémons and a human, I believe we have our chance against you. This isn't the first time we fought against all odds."

Angel remained brave, but was still shocked by how close she could have died when the fist came at her. She regained her focus and gazed at the muscular red beast, "We won't lose to you. We have a mission to protect the Pokémons. Even if what they are doing isn't right."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Team Salvation And The Siblings**

The tension was rising as everyone was ready to continue for the second round. Buzzwole walked on the side and the trio did the same. No one left eye contact. It was kinda silly to simply walked on the side but each were judging their adversary after the first round of the battle. All planned their next strategy. The first one who would have completed it would strike.

Dusknoir charged with his hand covering his darkness, "Shadow Punch!"

The red Ultra Beast avoided the punch with ease and took altitude thanks to his wings. He charged at the ghost type but a shadow passed on him. He looked up and saw the black UB charging and tackling him. He managed pushed his enemy at the last second but still felt the impact on the ground.

Necrozma and Dusknoir prepared an attack together as they used their opportunity.

"Charged Beam!" the black UB declared.

"Dark Pulse!" the ghost type yelled.

Their two attacks went towards their enemy and it let out an explosion.

"Did we got him?" the gray Pokémon asked as he panted.

"Watch out!" Angel yelled.

The two were on their guards and saw something pushing the smokes away as the red UB charged at them with little damage from the attacks. He readied his arms and yelled, **"Hammer Arm!" **he tackled his two adversaries with his arms, released near their neck and the impact sent them far away.

The black UB quickly recovered and went to the offensive. He raised his hands and readied his metallic claws. He slashed and got the head of the mosquito Pokémon's but it wasn't a deep wound. He avoided a punch coming at him at the last second and quickly took his distances as he revaluated his plan. He had little chance in a direct battle and avoided any attacks coming at him.

Angel prepared herself. The moment the red UB would be in her range, she will use her power given by Giratina.

Dusknoir appeared and yelled, "Fire Punch!" his fist came and hit the chest brutally and sent the red Ultra Beast away.

Buzzwole quickly recovered and put his hand on his burned flesh. He could see his left pecs mark of the fist on it and still lightly jiggling from the impact. His gave when at the ghost type as he quickly charged.

The Pokémon saw him above him and knew he couldn't dodge the next attack. He went to the offensive with another fire punch.

The Ultra Beast used his Mega Punch and the first entered in contact. The arm of the ghost Pokémon twisted under the impact as it couldn't resist the superior strength of the Ultra Beast. Before the Pokémon could even yelled in pain, he received a ice punch on his gut and sent away.

Dusknoir landed on the ground near his partner who rushed by his side.

"Dusknoir!" she yelled as she put her hand on his forehead.

The answer she got was an agonising scream.

Angel saw the enemy coming and prepared herself to attack. She called the power offered by Giratina and aimed at the Ultra Beast.

Necrozma flew at some distance of the bad Ultra. It put him out of range of the girl attack if she missed the red one.

The red mosquito Ultra Beast saw a black beam coming from the human. He realised that he made a mistake and used his arms to protect himself and endure it. He couldn't avoid it.

The blast hit the arms of Buzzwole. The Ultra Beast tried his best to resist the impact and painfully grunted as his arms already began to give in. He flinched and kept grunting as the pain began to increase in his body. Eventually, he was overwhelmed and the rest of the blast hit him directly.

"**ARGH!" **he screamed before his wings stopped moving and felt on the ground.

The girl felt the exhaustion and was on her knees. She panted as her energy was sapped out of her body. It was her first time she actually used two of her powers in the same battle before being that exhausted.

The ghost Pokémon and the black UB were by her side.

"Are you okay Angel?" her partner asked.

"I'm… okay," the human replied, "Is it over? I cannot fight more now."

"After an attack like that, I'm sure he is-"

Necrozma frowned, "The battle is not over Dusknoir."

The red UB panted loudly as he tried to recover. With everything he had, the Ultra Beast was back on his four legs. His body shook from the exhaustion and everything it had to endure. If he was honest, he knew it was by some sorts of miracle that he could still fight. He pointed his fingers at them, **"I'm not done yet,"** and almost lost his balance.

"It's over Buzzwole. You cannot fight us any longer. You will only put your life at risk," the black Ultra Beast replied calmly.

"**I am still-"**

"It's over my friend," someone suddenly said.

"It's time to admit defeat and enjoy eating something after such a big fight," another voice said.

"Who?" Dusknoir began to ask but was quickly interrupted.

The trio saw a flash of black and a loud sound resonated. The dust prevented them to see anything for a few seconds.

"Again, with eating big bro," they heard one grumbled.

Two new comers came by the side of the red UB. One was big and massive while the smaller one was on the back of the big one. He climbed down and was besides the big one.

All they could see if the smaller one was that he wore a black shirt with a hood of the same color and black pants. They couldn't see his face.

The big one was black eldritch like monster. It was a massive being with a spherical body that had a large yellow mouth with two rows of fangs, the wrong were yellow and the back were black. The inside of his mouth was blue with a tongue with spikes on it. Two more seemed to come out like long arms ending with pincers on each side of the bottom part of his mouth while he had two horns on each side coming out of his mouth. He stood on two short thick legs while his arms were on each side of his body. He had a pair of eyes above his mouth and another one on his head that had three horns. He has a few spikes on his back and his long tail, which ended like a mace.

The red eye of the ghost type was locked on the small new comer, just like his partner who noticed something obviously strange.

"Another Ultra Beast. He is Guzzlord," Necrozma commented. Team Salvation stood ready to fight him. That motivation lightly subsided when the big spherical Ultra Beast was busy eating a bush.

The smaller one had his arms crossed and grunted, "Now isn't the time to eat you know," he gazed at the trio, who soon were joined by Poipole who hid behind her guardian. He gazed at them, "We will not let you capture our friend. We are ready to fight you. What those Pokémons did won't-"

"Naw. I ain't feeling like fighting," Guzzlord replied as he waved one of his pincer arms.

"Come on big bro! This isn't the time to be picky!" the small one yelled as he kicked the thick leg.

The big Ultra Beast giggled, "We came here to bring our friend to safety. He should just enjoy a feast after such a battle. Buzzwole clearly underestimated you three."

"**You are such a chore to be with you sometimes," **the red UB commented.

"So, you do not want to fight us," Necrozma said with some relief, "I didn't want to fight a fellow Ultra Beast from the start but I will ignore my feelings if you hurt any Pokémons."

The one besides the big black UB replied, "But their disrespect and cruelty shouldn't be tolerated. You are an Ultra beast. Why would you side with them?"

"Because hurting them is wrong. You do realise why they are acting that way?" the crystallise being asked.

"That's just an excuse and-"

Guzzlord tapped the back of his little brother, "Calm down little bro. No need to gets that heat up. Eating a bush will help you calm down."

"Why does everything have to turn around food with you?" he yelled at his big brother.

"Eating is the best thing you can have in your life little bro," he chuckled with a very large smile.

And the young brother was furiously yelling, "You mean more than me?"

"Of course not. It is a very close second to you."

"Who are they?" the ghost type asked Necrozma as he pointed at the duo who kept arguing.

"Guzzlord is an Ultra Beast of course. However, they usually have a more aggressive temperament. That's the little one by his side, but more vicious. They would usually eat anything in their way but this one has some restrain," the Ultra Beast in question just ate a rock, "I said some."

"That is restrain?" Angel asked in disbelief. And she got a yes as an answer.

"And the little one is obviously not an Ultra Beast," Dusknoir declared. He coughed, getting their attention, "Guzzlord."

"Yeah?" he gulped the rock.

"How can he be your little brother?"

"What do you mean?" Guzzlord asked. His younger brother appeared nervous at any implication.

The human girl understood what her partner meant when she observed his clothes.

"He is not an Ultra Beast and neither a Pokémon. The last option he is a human," the gray Pokémon declared.

Necrozma said, "H-how?"

"Angel is supposed to be the only human. She isn't a survivor. She came from another world," Dusknoir pointed his finger at the one who hid his face.

When her partner said that, memories echoed in the mind of the girl:

_The first one never came!_

_The seconds died before reaching our world!_

_The third one refused to come!_

_The fourth one tried to escape, and his spirit crumbled on itself!_

_The fifth was saved from the one who can eat anything!_

The voice that the spirits said last year. She never forgot it as those were humans called to save the Pokémon World from the human spirits of this world. She thought of the fifth one and it all made sense now.

The girl said, "You are the fifth human who was called here by Arceus. The one who was saved by the one who can eat anything. Guzzlord is obviously the one who can eat anything."

"I can eat my arms if I want but I'm not crazy to pull this off," he commented.

The one inside the hood chuckled, "You figure this out pretty fast," he took away the hood and revealed that he was a Caucasian boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"You left a very big clue human. Clothes," the ghost type said.

"It is a give away little bro," the big brother commented as he helped the red UB to stand up.

"The name is Ramiel and what about you?" he asked the other human.

"Angel."

Ramiel grinned, "Anyway. We are ready to fight you three on. With the power given by the four Legendries, we will crush you!"

He was suddenly grabbed by the always hungry Ultra Beast who said, "Nah. I ain't feeling fighting today. I'm still hungry. Let's go," he then jumped away and left the place while the human yelled:

"I hate you so much right now!"

Poipole hugged her guardian, **"Are you okay?"**

"I am Poipole," he hugged her back. He decided to wait for later for his special celebration. She poked his face as if she doubted him a little. He had to be honest, "The punch hurt but I'm tough."

"You didn't have to feel like your eye would pop out at least," the Pokémon replied. He looked at his partner, "And you? I know you are tired but did he hurt you?"

"No. I made him punch himself instead of me," she replied.

The Pokémon chuckled as he imagined what might happened. The only way possible was with the power given by Palkia. He could believe she used that, "I'm glad it's over. That battle was enough for the day."

"We should tell everyone that the problem has been taken cared off, for now," Necrozma declared as they returned to the village.

Once they were halfway, Hariyama and Lycanroc joined them. They saw their wounds and frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in time to help you," Lycanroc said.

"Do not worry. We took care of everything," the black UB replied.

"Come to my house. I'll give you some berries that will help with your wounds," the mayor suggested.

"Thanks. I'll need more than one I believe," the ghost type grumbled as he massaged his cheek. He would not forget a punch like that for a while.

"What happened back there? Did you defeat him?" the red werewolf Pokémon wondered. He did notice that the Ultra Beast wasn't with them.

"He was saved by another Ultra Beast and the younger brother of the Ultra Beast," the Ultra Beast answered.

The two stopped, "They are three of them!"

Angel waved her hands, "Nonono. Just Guzzlord… Hariyama, Lycanroc. The younger brother of Guzzlord was another human. A human with the same power as me."

The mayor was pensive as he thought, "Another human… I- I can barely believe it."

"I want to know everything once we are back. Better not let that spread in the village," the red Pokémon heavily suggested.

The others agreed as they reached the village and returned to the mayor's house to explain with more details what happened.

* * *

Buzzwole was put on the ground, tired and wounded from his battle. Guzzlord and Ramiel watched him. The human made sure that his wounds weren't deep.

The big dragon/dark type looked around. They were deep in the woods of the island. He made sure no one followed them. They were in a part where the big UB ate all trees to make a small camp. They were many footsteps on the ground, showing that more were there earlier.

"You're not too bad Buzzwole. Nothing to bad. I'll get some berries so you get quickly better later."

"… **Thanks. I'll get them next time," **the red UB commented.

Ramiel slapped his proboscis of the Ultra Beast, "You will end up the same way. You fought another Ultra Beast. You're an idiot to think of doing that once, even more twice."

"Let him rest now. You can yell at him later," the big brother told him as he tapped the head of the human.

"Fine," he stood up and turned around to search for berries.

The two brothers left him resting. They quietly walked for a while.

"So, how do you feel after meeting another human since you came here big bro?" the big UB asked with a small grin before lightly pocking the side of the boy.

The eyes of the human went to him, "She is against us."

"Come on little bro. There is more than this. You finally meet another human and it's a feeeemaleeee," he winked at the boy.

"She is protecting Pokémons big bro," he saw the Ultra Beast about to reply, "And I know she isn't evil. Just not on the right side."

Guzzlord nodded as they searched for berries.

"Don't eat the berries big bro."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"Okay. Promise."

"If you break it, I'll put you on a diet."

"O-okay!" the UB was nervously.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Towards Hau'oli City.


End file.
